Tamers: Stuck in Paradise ::Season 2::
by Sid1
Summary: The sequel to Tamers: Stuck in Paradise (duh). Tamers, DigiDestined, Digimon. Plus love, angst, chaos and fun! (Completed! *cheers*) (Reviews appreciated!)
1. The Awakening

Tamers: Stuck in Paradise - Season 2  
Part 1  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  
OK, Season 2 launches pretty early.  
I simply couldn't resist the world of love and chaos.  
So sue me. Oh, good key word...  
I do not own Digimon. OK?  
Fine.  
  
Short season 1 recap:  
The Tamers have landed in the world of the DigiDestined.  
In the end, the couples are:  
Yolei/Ken, Kari/T.K., Ruki/Davis, Renamon/Gatomon.  
If you muttered "What the-", then please read season 1 first.  
  


* * *

  
She wakes up and groans.  
"Thank God." a female voice next to her mutters.  
"Did anybody get the number of that truck?"  
"Shhh. Rest yourself. You've taken much damage."  
"It certainly feels that way." she answers and slowly opens her eyes.  
She notices that she is lying in a bed.  
Since the room does not look like a hospital room, she guesses that this is her own bed.  
_Must be midnight. Everything's so dark outside._ she thinks after looking out.  
The girl who has addressed her before is sitting on a chair next to her.  
She can see a white cat sleeping on the bed. Nice creature.  
"We've been worried about you." the girl tells her.  
"That's so nice of you." she answers.  
_Is she my sister or just a friend?_ she asks herself.  
_Geez, that should be a no-brainer. But somehow... I can't tell for sure._  
She tries to hide her nervousness and starts petting the cat's head.  
All the time, her eyes are fixed on the girl.  
The cat starts to purr, telling her that everything's right.  
She smiles at the cat-  
-and sees her arm for the first time.  
  
"Boy, camping with Mom and Dad has been a real adventure." Tai sighs.  
His sister snickers.  
"No, really. During all my time in the DigiWorld, I have never been that afraid."  
Kari snickers even more.  
"Well, I've heard that we missed quite a show ourselves." Agumon adds.  
"Oh, you can say so." Kari says and frowns.  
"However did this happen?" Tai asks and points at Ruki's door.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a loud scream startles all of them.  
"Renamon." Kari instantly gasps.  
As if having waited for the cue, the golden fox charges out of the room.  
"Help me! Help me!" the Digimon yells.  
_What's wrong with her?_ Kari asks herself and stands up.  
Renamon stops in front of her and presents her her arm.  
"Help me!" she yells again.  
Kari tries to calm the Digimon down, but it's no use.  
"What is it? Does the arm hurt?" Kari finally asks.  
Renamon stares at her as if the girl has lost her mind.  
"Can't you see it? My arm! It's... WRONG!"  
Kari sighs. She never liked being yelled at.  
"What is wrong?" she asks, keeping her voice down.  
The Digimon forcefully grabs Kari's arm and holds it up.  
Then Renamon holds up her own arm.  
"Can't you see? What did they do with me?" the vulpine Digimon asks, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
Then she flexes her claws.  
"Three fingers! And my skin! My skin! It's so... so... FURRY!"  
Kari's eyes become narrow slits.  
"Funny. You almost got me." she says flatly.  
"I... don't... understand?" the Digimon whispers.  
"Ever looked into a mirror?" Kari asks, annoyed by the Digimon's behaviour.  
While Renamon walks to the large mirror in the corridor, Kari sighs.  
_I bet this has been Ruki's idea. God, I almost-_  
A very loud scream from the corridor makes Kari jump.  
  
_Talk about a wake-up call._ Gatomon thinks as she carefully shakes the unconscious Ruki.  
When Gatomon had been woken by the scream, the first thing she has seen was Ruki hitting the wall.  
The poor had been tossed, Gatomon could tell that.  
Then Renamon has stormed out of the room.  
_What happened?_  
Gatomon jumps when she hears the second scream of the day.  
Deciding that Ruki would be all right, she runs out of the room.  
  
"Sis, would it be possible that she didn't try to fool you?" Tai carefully asks.  
Kari is already running into the corridor and instantly feels guilty.  
Renamon, the normally cool and proud Digimon is lying in front of the mirror, weeping.  
"What have they done to me? What have they done to me?" the fox whispers to herself.  
"Shhh... I'm sorry, Renamon. Please." Kari whispers as she gently pets Renamon.  
"Renamon... Is that the name you have given me... after you changed me INTO THIS?"  
Kari instantly backs off when the fox Digimon starts to scream.  
The girl feels a little safer when Gatomon joins them.  
"What's going on here?" the cat asks, making Renamon scream again.  
"NOOOOO! They've got you, too!" the fox howls in defeat.  
"Renamon, I-" Kari tries to say as she approaches the Digimon.  
She freezes when three sharp claws stops inches in front of her face.  
"Pah. I bet these are sharp enough to tear you apart." Renamon mutters.  
Kari gulps. The fox's voice has been filled with anger, hate, and disgust.  
"You... you can't remember?" Gatomon finally asks.  
"Remember? Remember what?" Renamon hisses, her claws still close to Kari's face.  
"That I love you." Gatomon whispers.  
There is a long pause.  
"Funny. You almost got me." Renamon answers, quoting Kari.  
  
"Oh Ruki."  
"Davis."  
"Ruki."  
"Davis."  
"I love you."  
"And I'm gonna hurt 'ya."  
"Ohhh... You're a wild one."  
"I'm warnin' you!"  
"Oh Ruki, you-"  
"DAVIS WAKE UP!"  
Davis blinks. Why has Ruki yelled that?  
Then he can see the reason.  
The boy is lying in his bed, holding Veemon. Close. Really close.  
Kissing distance. Kissing position.  
And judging from Veemon's face, he had almost made his final mistake.  
"I know you like me, but I always thought we were just buddies..." Veemon teases him.  
"ARRRRRRRGH!" Davis screams as he tosses Veemon out of the bed.  
It takes him a while to calm down from the shock.  
"Sorry buddy." he finally manages to say.  
Veemon stands up and brushes the dust off his body.  
"It's all right. It felt nice being held by somebody." he mutters.  
Davis frowns, then understands.  
"You miss Gatomon, right?"  
"She's happy with someone else. End of story."  
The blue Digimon frowns.  
"But I will never stop loving her." he adds after a while.  
  
"Rena."  
Inhale.  
"Rena."  
Inhale.  
"Rena."  
Inhale.  
_Three hours! THREE HOURS!_  
Yolei feels that she will experience a nervous breakdown really soon.  
She stares at her sleeping Digimon partner.  
"Rena."  
Inhale.  
"Rena."  
The first hour had been fun.  
Hawkmon kept saying Renamon's name over and over.  
Always while exhaling. Slowly. Steadyly.  
After the first hour, Yolei had actually tried to sleep.  
Yolei grits her teeth. She wouldn't get any sleep with this broken-record imitator.  
With a sudden yell, she kicks the mumbling featherball out of her bed.  
"You miss her? FINE! Then tell her, but not me!" she screams at the startled Digimon.  
  
"T.K.?"  
"Hm?"  
"What would you do if you wanted to win a girl's heart?"  
T.K. sighs in the darkness of his room.  
"Forget her. She ha smade her decision." he mutters.  
"Yes. Of course. You're right." Patamon whispers.  
There is a long pause.  
"T.K.?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What would you do if you wanted to win a girl's heart?"  
"Get over it. She's history." T.K. hisses.  
"Oh. Of course."  
_Oh Lord, please let me get some sleep!_  
"T.K.?"  
_I must have done something really evil in the past..._  
  
"Oh boy... Now I know how her enemies feel..." Ruki mutters and groans.  
_On the other hand... I'm still alive._ she muses.  
"You all right?" the boy next to her asks as he helps her up.  
"I guess so. You're... Tai, right?"  
"Right. We haven't met that often." the boy tells her with a smile.  
"Where is she?" Ruki asks, getting back to the important topic.  
"Corridor, but I have to warn you."  
"Warn me?"  
"She seems to be... confused. To say the least." the boy tells her.  
Cursing Ruki walks out of her room. Tai supports her to keep her from falling.  
"Renamon? Are you all-" she asks as she walks around a corner.  
She stops in mid-sentence when she sees Renamon, Kari and Gatomon.  
Ruki blinks, not quite believing her eyes.  
"Sis? You okay?" Tai asks.  
"Having the time of my life." Kari hisses.  
The girl is being held by Renamon, who uses her like a human shield.  
One arm is wrapped tightly around the girls neck, keeping her in place.  
"Now you'll explain what I am doing here." the vulpine Digimon hisses.  
Ruki gulps. Then she points at the TV.  
"Come. You should have made the late night news." she tells her partner.  
Even if this creature doesn't consider itself as her partner.  



	2. Act of bravery?

Tamers: Stuck in Paradise - Season 2  
Part 2  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  


* * *

  
Her eyes are fixed on the girl standing in front of her.  
Everything had happened so fast. She wishes she would wake up from this dream soon.  
_No. This is no dream. Rather a nightmare._ she decides.  
Renamon. That's what these people called her.  
The name does not sound like a normal name.  
More like a tag for a labrat.  
The girl is still pointing at the TV.  
_That must be a trap. Of course it is._ she decides.  
Slowly, she drags her hostage to the TV, never taking her eyes off the others.  
Her abnormal, three-fingered paw tries picks up the remote control.  
It takes her a while to reach the buttons with one claw.  
She feels like crying. Everything is so humiliating.  
_I could just put it on the table. I could push the buttons easier that way._  
The idea is tempting. But no. That would give them satisfaction.  
They might have changed her body, but they would not turn her into an animal.  
She would do this the right way. The human way.  
  
Ruki can see the pain in Renamon's eyes.  
_It took her days to figure out how to use the remote without getting major cramps._  
The Tamer almost moves to help her Digimon. Calm her down.  
But that would be a fatal mistake. Kari is still in Renamon's power.  
  
With a yell of frustration, Renamon slams the remote onto the table.  
Then she stabs one of the buttons, glaring at the humans who are watching, monitoring her.  
She realizes that these humans have just taken away another piece of her human pride.  
_And soon I will have become their loyal pet._ she thinks in disgust.  
They would brainwash her. Slowly. This has just been the first step.  
Then her eyes wander towards the screen.  
  
"Geez, Yolei didn't have to kick me that hard."  
Hawkmon shakes his head as he tries to find a comfortable position on the couch.  
Then he sighs as he remembers his dream.  
There has been just him and Renamon. Together.  
In bed.  
He blushes when he remembers the... more intense parts of the dream.  
_Snap out of it! She's happy with Gatomon._ he reminds himself.  
But the images just won't leave his head.  
Renamon's soft fur as she snuggles against his feathers...  
"Gotta do something. Anything to stop me thinking about her." he mutters.  
Then he blinks as he realizes that the answer is right in front of him.  
"Just some TV. That should stop my thoughts quickly."  
He has seen Yolei in front of that thing quite often.  
While he has never been the big TV junkie, Yolei definately is.  
_And boy did she stop thinking._ he thinks and smiles.  
He switches on a random channel-  
-and gasps.  
  
"Oh Gatomon. why did you choose her instead of me?"  
Patamon sighs.  
T.K. is still recovering from his nervous breakdown.  
The small Digimon figures that he won't be getting much sleep tonight.  
So he does what he always does in such situations.  
"Maybe there's some anime on TV."  
  
"I can't believe I almost kissed you!" Davis mutters.  
"Believe me, there's worse." Veemon assures him flatly.  
Davis nods and sighs. One thing is sure: He wouldn't be able to sleep for hours.  
"Short videogame?" he offers, switching on the TV.  
"Da-Da-DAVIS!" Veemon suddenly shouts, pointing at the TV.  
  
Kari massages her neck.  
"Are you all right?" Gatomon whispers.  
The DigiDestined of Light just nods and joins Ruki, who is leaning against a wall.  
Her brother is sitting nearby, too. Everybody watches Renamon.  
"She has watched the scene ten times now." Ruki mutters.  
"Don't tell me. I have been with her for eight repetitions." Kari whispers.  
The golden fox had forgotten about her hostage at that point.  
Renamon simply stares at the screen and sometimes operates the remote of the VCR.  
Stop.  
Rewind.  
Play.  
  
"Here we go again." Tai whispers.  
We are witnessing an unbelievable spectacle here! the reporter comments.  
The footage shows a building not far away from Kari's home.  
Everything seems to be on fire. The walls, the interior, the roof.  
Firefighters are unable to reach the people trapped inside!  
The fire department is trying to control the flames.  
But it's no use.  
But what is happening here? These are... Digimon!  
Kari bites her lower lip. She knows what will happen.  
Takato and Guilmon appear on the scene. The boy is shouting something.  
Then he has to stop his Digimon from running into the inferno.  
Looks like the Digimon wants to help the people, but it's just too hot!  
_Three, two, one..._  
More Digimon and children are approaching us!  
As if on cue, Ruki and Kari appear. Renamon and Gatomon are right behind them.  
On the couch, Renamon's eyes become narrow slits.  
_We saw Guilmon try to help. God. The people were screaming inside the building._ Kari remembers  
What is happening now? the reporter asks.  
Kari looks at Ruki leaning against the wall.  
The girl is whispering the same words she yelled in front of the building.  
"Card slash! SnowAgumon!"  
The Renamon on the screen waves at Guilmon. And the reptile Digimon charges.  
Looks like the Firefighters have gotten some reinforcements!  
Renamon is creating a steady avalanche that keeps the flames back.  
Seconds pass.  
  
"What the-" Davis mutters.  
Veemon just stares.  
The report is continously on air on all stations.  
  
Lord. Please... the reporter prays.  
Then a figure can be seen coming through the smoke.  
There! The Digimon made it! He's got three children!  
_But..._ Kari thinks and closes her eyes.  
Oh no! One of the children fell!  
Guilmon keeps on running. Ruki told Kari later that this wouldn't have happened normally.  
_"He must have been suffering. There is no other explanation."_ Ruki had told her.  
Kari nodded. She had felt the heat on the street. Guilmon had been in there for almost a minute.  
_A small wonder he even made it out alive._  
It looks as if the building will collapse soon! But the child is too weak!  
Guilmon collapses on the street. And Renamon makes her fatal decision.  
There! The fox-like Digimon runs! She tries to save the child!  
Renamon charges, blasting snow at the nearest flames.  
Ruki is stil on the street, screaming at her partner to come back.  
_"That's suicide!"_ she had yelled.  
She had almost been right.  
Renamon picks up the child and starts to run.  
The flames are closer now since she has her paws full.  
Just then, the building collapses.  
With her last strength, Renamon tosses the child away from her.  
An eyeblink later, a large piece of wall buries the Digimon.  
  
"NO!" Hawkmon yells frantically.  
_This can't be possible! PLEASE!_  
  
Oh my God. She didn't make it in time. the reporter whispers.  
At that moment, Guilmon jumps to his feet and charges again.  
Kari can see Takato slash some cards.  
_Armor. Endurance Boost. And something else._ Kari tries to remember.  
The red dino Digimon doesn't seem to mind the flames.  
He simply digs his way to his... friend. Partner. Whatever Digimon call it.  
Finally, after almost a minute, he runs away from the building.  
In his arms rests the unconscious and badly wounded Renamon.  
On the couch, Renamon's ears twitch.  
This must be a miracle. the reporter mutters.  
Ruki is meanwhile leaning over her fallen partner, crying openly.  
Kari can remember the burst of light coming from Ruki's D-Arc.  
She has seen it a hundred times.  
Renamon's worst wounds heal rapidly, probably saving the Digimon's life.  
  
The phone rings.  
Hawkmon answers the call, never taking his eyes off the screen.  
"Hello."  
Hawk? That you?  
"Yeah, it's me, Veemon."  
Have you seen-  
"Oh yeah. Horrible."  
Right. I was wondering if we should visit-  
"No."  
What do you mean with-  
"Not tonight. What would that look like?"  
It'd show them that we care for them!  
"No. It'd signal that we can't deal with their decision."  
Hawkmon shakes his head sadly.  
I have no idea what you're talking about. Veemon bluffs.  
"Veemon."  
Yeah. I guess you're right. But it's hard.  
Hawkmon nods, although Veemon can't see the gesture.  
"Tomorrow. Together with the others." he suggests.  
  
Finally, Renamon blinks and turns her head.  
She looks at the three humans and the cat.  
"What am I?" she whispers with tears in her eyes.  
The girl with the red hair approaches her.  
When there is no resistance, the girl embraces her.  
"Everything is going to be all right. We will help you."  
_Yes. Everything will be fine. All right._  
Then, she sees herself kneeling at this girl's feet. Just like a good doggy.  
_Snap out of it! They just want you to feel comfortable!_  
She pushes the girl away and jumps up.  
"Don't gimme that nice-lady-routine!" she yells.  
It is hard not to give in. She want's to be accepted. Hugged. Loved.  
But not like this. They wouldn't turn her into some brainless puppy!  
_Geez! Think! You're hallucinating!_  
"Renamon..." the red-headed girl whispers as she gets up again.  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
She points at the girl in front of her, her enire anger focused into her claws.  
Her eyes widen when she sees a crystal-like object appear between her and the girl.  
Then there is another. And another one.  
Within moments, the air is full of glowing, sharp objects.  
The girl stares at the crystal wall open-mouthed.  
Then, to her own horror, the crystals start to move.  



	3. Land of confusion

Tamers: Stuck in Paradise - Season 2  
Part 3  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  


* * *

  
Ruki knows that fighting Digimon is a risky business.  
The attack of a Digimon could easily kill a human.  
Even the weaker ones.  
But Renamon's Fox Leaf Arrowheads are an instant killer attack.  
The attack can tear apart a Champion Digimon.  
A human body won't even slow down the projectiles.  
The shards start moing. Ruki knows that it's over.  
_Killed by my own partner. How ironic._  
Then, just as the projectiles accelerate, the world suddenly moves sideways.  
Ruki hits the floor and curses.  
Then she notices Gatomon lying next to her.  
_She threw me out of the way!_ Ruki realizes.  
Then she notices the wall behind her former position.  
  
Kari gasps as she examines the wall Ruki had leaned against.  
The glowing projectiles are already gone.  
But the holes in the wall are still there.  
_What was that?_ she asks herself.  
She counts almost two dozen holes, each hole the size of her fist.  
"Tai. You told me she was just a Rookie." Agumon whispers.  
  
_WHAT WAS THAT?_  
She looks at her three-fingered paw.  
It's trembling wildly.  
"What have I become?" she whispers, sinking onto her knees.  
Curling up instinctivly, she doesn't care about behaving like an animal anymore.  
She simply wants to die. There is no chance she could ever become a human again.  
_If you have ever been one._ the voice of doubt adds.  
She cries into her arms, realizing how mad this whole situation is.  
  
"Has that been her attack?" Gatomon whispers.  
"Haven't you seen it before?" Ruki asks back.  
Then Ruki realizes that Renamon had indeed never used her attack here.  
"I didn't even know she is capable of this."  
"Oh. You haven't seen anything yet." Ruki mutters.  
Then she approaches her curled-up partner.  
  
"Yolei." he says, tipping the sleeping girl's shoulder.  
"Oh Ken."  
"No, not Ken. Hawkmon."  
"Oh Ken."  
"Yeah. Ken." Hawkmon sighs.  
"I love you Ken."  
"But I love Kari."  
"WHAT?" Yolei shouts, her eyes opening instantly.  
"Sorry to wake you this way, but-"  
Hawkmon gasps when he feels Yolei's hands at his neck.  
The grip reminds him of the jaws of a very large predator.  
"HOW DARE YOU!" the DigiDestined yells.  
Saving his breath, Hawkmon points at the living room.  
Still cursing her Digimon under her breath, Yolei enters the living room-  
-and sees the TV report.  
"Oh crap." Hawkmon hears her mutter.  
Minutes later, she enters her room again.  
"We'll depart in a minute. Just lemme change my clothes." she mutters.  
"Yolei, shouldn't we wait? Give them space?"  
"We'll depart in a minute." Yolei repeats, giving Hawkmon a stare.  
  
"Yeah?" Veemon answers the phone.  
Hawk here.  
"What's up?"  
Yolei just decided to visit them right now. Hawkmon sighs.  
"Yeah, I bet Davis will get that idea soon, too."  
"Veemon! I've got an idea!" Davis suddenly shouts.  
"See what I mean?"  
Yeah. We'll meet you there.  
"Wait a sec. How're you getting there?"  
I bet we'll use Armor Airlines. Hawkmon sighs.  
Veemon chuckles.  
"Makes sense. See ya!"  
  
"Yolei, look! Over there." Halsemon says.  
The Armor Digimon is silently gliding over the rooftops.  
"T.K. and Pegasusmon. Big surprise there." Yolei answers.  
"And down there." Halsemon adds.  
Yolei looks down and sees Davis riding on Raidramon.  
"Almost looks like a small-scale invasion to me."  
"Let's just hope they don't see it like this." Halsemon mutters.  
  
Ruki is stroking Renamon's fur.  
It had taken long minutes until Renamon had allowed her to do so.  
She frowns when she sees that her arm is still bleeding a little.  
Renamon had scratched her the first time she tried it.  
Ruki would never forget the haunted look in her partner's eyes.  
_I'm no doctor, but this must be a mix of amnesia and paranoia._  
She sighs. The feeling of helplessness disturbs her.  
A sudden noise on the balcony makes Renamon jump.  
Ruki curses silently. It had taken her long enough to calm the poor Digimon down.  
Kari hurries towards the balcony door and yanks it open.  
"Yolei?" she mutters is surprise.  
"T.K. is on his way, too. And Davis is waiting at the door."  
Ruki notices Renamon's body shiver.  
The Digimon is staring at the balcony, as if expecting an attacker.  
Although she is still curled up, Ruki can tell that she is ready to leap away instantly.  
"Shhhhh. Those are friends." Ruki whispers, stroking the fox's fur lightly.  
"Your friends or my friends?" the scares Digimon hisses.  
"Our friends." Ruki assures her.  
Yolei and Hawkmon now enter the living room.  
"Pah. Another pet." Renamon mutters when she sees Hawkmon.  
Ruki bites her lower lip.  
The newcomers see Ruki and want to come closer instantly.  
"Don't!" Ruki hisses, holding up her hand.  
"What is it?" Yolei asks, obviously sensing that something is wrong.  
"I'll be right back. Okay?" Ruki whispers.  
Renamon just stares at Yolei and Hawkmon.  
Ruki sighs and stands up to tell them what has happened.  
  
Renamon is-  
_NO. I am NOT Renamon. That doesn't even sound like a real name!_  
She knows she needs an identity. Without it, she is nobody.  
But Renamon sounds so... wrong.  
_What about... Rena?_ she suggests to herself.  
While this is not the most original suggestion, it at least sounds like a name.  
_Rena._  
Rena is unsure who to trust.  
This girl - Ruki? She told her name once. Hm. - has been nice so far.  
But she could have been paid to be nice.  
_I have to find it out myself. But how?_ Rena asks herself.  
The humans and their pets are talking to each other.  
_I won't find any answers while I'm trapped in here._  
Then Rena notices the open balcony door.  
It's not too far away. And once outside, she would run.  
Rena looks down at her legs. They look strong enough for a good run.  
The doorbell rings, making everybody's head turn.  
_NOW!_  
And Rena starts to run. With one powerful leap, she jumps out of the apartment-  
- and notices for the first time that she has just jumped out of the fifth floor.  
  
"Renamon?" Ruki asks and turns.  
She has heard something. And it sounded just like Renamon's paws.  
Ruki gasps when she sees her Digimon as it jumps right through the balcony door.  
"NO!" she yells, but it's too late.  
Acting on instinct, Ruki draws a card and her D-Arc.  
_She won't survive this fall in her condition!_  
"Card slash! White wings!" she yells as she slashes the card.  
Renamon's fall becomes slower as her weight is now carried by a set of wings.  
Still, the fox crash-lands on the street, having forgotten how to land properly.  
To Ruki's surprise, the Digimon doesn't seem to care about that.  
The golden fox simply dashes away.  
Ruki sighs.  
"We've got to follow her!" Yolei shouts.  
"We can't afford to lose her trail!" Hawkmon adds.  
But Ruki simply holds up her hand.  
"You two have done enough already." she hisses.  
She somehow doesn't feel like being nice to people anymore.  
At this point T.K. and Patamon land on the balcony, too.  
They are soon joined by Davis and Veemon.  
"Ruki, what happened, are you all-"  
"BACK OFF!" Ruki yells at the startled boys.  
"What should we do?" Gatomon asks.  
Ruki looks at the cat and frowns.  
Kari's partner looks very sad. Small wonder, considering her feelings for Renamon.  
"We'll follow her. But only to make sure nothing bad happens." Ruki tells them.  
"No luck here. She's long gone." Hawkmon mutters, looking out of the window.  
"Shut up, bird-brain." Ruki snaps, startling the Digimon.  
Ruki signals Kari and Gatomon to follow her to the balcony.  
"I could really use a lift." she tells them there.  
Kari instantly nods and presents her DigiVice.  
Seconds later, the two girls are riding on Nefertimon.  
  
"Wait for us!" T.K. shouts, taking out his own DigiVice.  
"Hold it!" Tai snaps.  
He has stayed in the background so far.  
But he has seen the look on Ruki's and Kari's face.  
"Nobody follows them." Tai adds firmly.  
Tai can see that T.K. is not pleased.  
But finally the boy nods. Tai is reminded of the good old times.  
He has been the leader of the DigiDestined. Then he has become something like a mentor.  
Now he almost feels like the leader again.  
"I'm getting too old for this." he mutters as he starts to explain what has happened.  
  
Rena is running through the streets.  
Finally she stops and leans against a wall, catching her breath.  
_That should be far enough._ she decides.  
When she can breathe normally again, she takes a look around.  
Without even noticing it, she has stopped next to a kiosk.  
The kiosk is basically a small hut on the sidewalk. Inside it, a man is watching TV.  
Then the man turns to face her and frowns.  
"Aren't you one of the Digimon who saved the kids?" he asks.  
_Digimon?_  
She can see that the TV is showing the report of the fire.  
"Yeah. Why?" she asks, trying to sound calm.  
"You're a hero! That's why I'm asking." the man answers with a chuckle.  
_Hero. I'm a hero?_  
Rena briefly wonders if this is a trap.  
But even in her confused state of mind she realizes that this is not very likely.  
So she carefully approaches the kiosk.  
"That has been the bravest thing I've ever seen." he says, pointing at the TV.  
"Thank you." Rena answers.  
She looks at the magazines and newspapers.  
"Here. You look exhausted." the man suddenly says.  
He is presenting her a bottle of water.  
"I... I'm sorry, but I don't have any money with-"  
"Nonsense. You have done so much for all of us. Accept it as a small gift."  
She smiles and takes the bottle.  
Rena greedily drinks from it, feeling better already.  
Just then, she sees another newspaper.  
It looks a bit older than the others. And it's sealed behind a small window.  
"You two really seem to be a nice pair." the man mutters when he sees her look.  
The front page of the newspaper is a single large photo.  
It shows her. And another... Digimon. Kissing. Passionately.  
The blue Digimon is slightly smaller than she is, but she obviously didn't mind back then.  
_A nice pair..._  
"This may sound strange, but where can I find him?" she asks.  
The man frowns, but smiles.  
"Veemon's living with that Motomiya kid." he says.  
Then he describes her the way.  
Rena thanks the man for his help and starts to run.  
Maybe her loved one would know how to help her.  
As long as she didn't have to face those other humans.  
Or this weird talking cat...  



	4. Seeking comfort

Tamers: Stuck in Paradise - Season 2  
Part 4  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  


* * *

  
Davis yawns in the elevator. It has been a long night.  
Veemon also looks tired. But he knows that neither of them would sleep this night.  
"Veemon?" Davis mutters.  
"Yeah?"  
"Would you have run into that building?"  
Veemon frowns.  
"To save the children? Any time." he finally replies.  
"Thought so." Davis says and smiles.  
They walk through the corridor. Just one more corner and he is standing in front of-  
"-Renamon?" Davis and Veemon ask in unison.  
The golden fox is sitting in front of the door, head buried into her arms.  
She looks up at them, then she only looks at Veemon.  
Before Veemon can ask anything, Renamon is all over him.  
For some seconds, nobody speaks. Then, finally, Veemon's mind starts to work again.  
"Uhhh... Renamon? Is everything-" he begins to ask.  
"Please don't call me that!" she sobs while she is still embracing him.  
"O...kay... What should I call you then?" Veemon asks, giving Davis a puzzled look.  
"Call me Rena. Please." she whispers.  
"Well. Then tell me, uhhh... Rena. Is everything all right?"  
She stops hugging him and gives him a look.  
Veemon can see both fear and hope in Renamo-... Rena's eyes.  
"Why don't you come inside?" Veemon suddenly asks.  
"Thanks. You're the best." Rena whispers and kisses his cheek.  
Veemon's heart skips some beats. Davis gasps. Rena... smiles.  
Then suddenly, Veemon can see himself in a dream-like sequence. Together with Gatomon.  
And she slices him into tiny pieces, muttering something about stealing the love of her life...  
  
Kari, Ruki and Gatomon are on the roof of another building.  
They have a good line of sight to the Motomiya apartment.  
At least Gatomon has one. Ruki and Kari would need binoculars.  
And while cat watches the dark apartment, Ruki and Kari have time to talk.  
"Do you have any explanation for her behaviour?" Kari asks her friend.  
"Let's put it this way. I have no clue what she wants here." Ruki starts to answer.  
"But I do have an idea why she sees herself as a human being." she continues.  
"I'm listening." Kari mutters.  
Ruki sighs and bites her lower lip.  
"Before we got here, Renamon has been little more than my tool in my eyes." she admits.  
"Everything had been fine until we met Takato and Lee. Renamon saw how they treated their Digimon.  
From that day on, Renamon tried to become my friend. She wanted to be accepted by me.  
At one point, Renamon even considered acting like a human. She thought I'd treat her like one then."  
Ruki wipes away a tear.  
"So you think she wished to become human?" Gatomon asks, a look of disgust showing on her face.  
Ruki just nods.  
The cat looks across the street again.  
"Are you really sure she is still in the house?" she asks.  
Ruki checks her D-Arc. The arrow on the display hasn't moved.  
"She is there. I can-"  
"I see her." Gatomon interrupts her.  
Then the cat frowns even more.  
  
Inside the apartment, Rena sinks on her knees to look her friend into his eyes.  
"Please help me." she whispers.  
Veemon frowns and touches her shoulder.  
"Rena. What are you even doing here?" he asks her.  
Rena cocks her head, thinking about it.  
"I... thought that you... and I... that we... well..." she stammers.  
Veemon obviously doesn't get it since he gives Davis a confused look.  
The boy sighs.  
"I think she's in love with ya, dude." he translates.  
"What?" Veemon asks the boy.  
"Trust me. I know this kind of senseless bubbling." Davis assures him.  
Veemon's eyes widen as he faces Rena again.  
"Is that true?" he asks.  
"I... thought we were... a couple." Rena answers, feeling that something is wrong.  
"And how did you get that idea? I thought you lost your memory and all."  
Rena quickly wipes away her tears of frustration.  
"Yes, but I saw the photo on the newspaper!" she weeps.  
"You mean this photo?" Davis asks and holds up the same newspaper.  
Rena nods enthusiastically, causing Veemon to groan.  
  
_Oh man! What should I do?_ Veemon asks himself.  
_"Dude, she wants you! She needs it!"_ his inner voice purrs.  
Veemon gulps as he looks at Rena's slender vulpine body.  
_"No! Don't take advantage of her condition!"_ a calmer voice tells him.  
He quickly looks at the floor, considering his options.  
_I... I... I can't. I only love Gatomon._ he finally tells the voices.  
_"Dude! Gato's history! She dumped ya!"_ the wild voice shouts.  
_"Actually, he's right. Gatomon does not love you."_ the calmer voice agrees.  
Veemon frowns.  
_"Ya actually agree with me?"_ the wild voice asks in confusion.  
_"Oh. Uhm. Yeah? But he still shouldn't take Renamon!"_  
_"And why not?"_  
_"Because Gatomon is in love with Renamon?"_ the calm voice sighs.  
_"So what?"_  
_"Uhhh... It'd be wrong?"_ the calm voice weakly replies.  
_SHUT UP! SHUT UP!_  
Veemon groans again.  
_I will not take her! Gatomon is the only Digimon I love!_  
_"Wimp."_ both voices say in unison.  
  
"Rena. I-I'm sorry. But we aren't really in love." Veemon whispers.  
Rena just stares at him, not wanting to believe his words.  
"You're nice, but I'm in love with somebody else." he sighs.  
She looks down so he doesn't have to see her tears.  
"No, it's my fault. I'm sorry." she whispers.  
Then she dashes out of the apartment.  
Veemon shouts something, but she ignores it.  
  
_Boy, Tai really looked angry._ T.K. remembers.  
The DigiDestined of Hope sighs as he walks through the streets.  
_Patamon should be home by now._  
He had send the Digimon home so that at least one of them would get some sleep.  
Of course he could have ridden on Pegasusmon again. But the night air helps him clear his mind.  
He sighs. Kari did not look happy when he arrived.  
_But I can live with it. She loves me and I love her. That's all that counts._  
He smiles as he reminds himself to thank Ruki for her influence on Davis.  
T.K. considers himself lucky.  
He has been one of the people who had really profited from the arrival of the Tamers.  
_It's almost too good to be true._ he thinks.  
Fate chose this moment to strike him down.  
As he recovers from the sudden fall, T.K. realizes that not fate, but Renamon had hit him.  
The golden fox is kneeling next to him, breathing heavily.  
"Renamon?"  
"Why keeps everybody calling me that way?" the fox sobs in frustration.  
T.K. frowns. He hadn't meant to hurt the Digimon's feelings.  
He crawls towards the sobbing Renamon and puts an arm around her shoulder.  
"Geez, I'm sorry. Are you all right?" he asks her.  
"No, I'm sorry. I... I just can't do anything right." she sighs.  
"Don't say that."  
Renamon is now crying openly. T.K. hugs her, trying to comfort Ruki's partner.  
  
Supporting Renamon, T.K. opens the apartment door.  
Renamon had agreed to come in since she didn't want to return home yet.  
His mother hadn't woken up. And sees that Patamon has fallen asleep on the couch.  
He guides the sad Digimon into his room.  
She sits down on a chair and instantly buries her face in her paws.  
"Shhh. It'll be all right. Just tell me what happened." T.K. says.  
Since Renamon is sitting on the only chair in the room, T.K. sits down on his bed.  
Renamon looks up at him and smiles.  
"Thank you. You're so nice to me." she whispers.  
He smiles back, happy to see that she has stopped crying.  
"It's no problem." he tells her.  
"I must be getting on your nerves with my problems."  
"Pah. I enjoy your company." T.K. assures her.  
_As long as she doesn't run through the city in her condition._  
She slowly stands up and sits down next to him.  
Then, suddenly, she leans over to his side.  
T.K. gasps when he feels her muzzle on his cheek.  
_Did she just kiss me?_  
"You're the nicest person I've ever met." she whispers.  
_DID SHE JUST KISS ME?_  
He almost jumps out of his skin when he feels her arms on his shoulders.  
The Digimon slowly comes closer again.  
Before T.K. has a chance to protest, he feels Renamon's lips on his own.  
_HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! WHAT IS HAPPEN-_  
At this moment, Takeru's brain initiates an emergency shut-down.  
  
Kari yawns. She had barely slept this night.  
The morning sun had been a torture for her eyes.  
They had followed Renamon to T.K.'s apartment and figured he'd take care of her.  
Ruki trusted Kari's praise of T.K. polite nature.  
Now she is standing in front of T.K.'s apartment door.  
She didn't come for Renamon, though. She came to apologize for her behaviour last night.  
Although she hadn't actively done anything, she feels guilty.  
T.K. had come because he was worried, and she didn't even greet him.  
His mother opens the door and smiles politely.  
"Kari! What a nice surprise. Please, come in." she greets the girl.  
"Is T.K. in his room?" Kari asks politely.  
"I think so. I guess he is still asleep."  
"Then I'll just surprise him."  
Kari smiles as she quietly opens the door.  
_Can't wait to see his face when I-_  
She blinks and gasps when she sees T.K.'s room.  
Or rather: His bed.  
Or rather: Who is sleeping in his bed.  
_-find him sleeping at Renamon's side._  
By now, T.K. is waking up slowly.  
He opens his eyes and sees Kari. He blinks.  
Then his eyes fall upon Renamon. He blinks again.  
Finally his brain seems to realize the connection.  
"Kari! what are you doing-" he stammers as he jumps out of his bed.  
Kari gasps when she sees that T.K. has slept nude.  
Slept nude. Next to Renamon. With Renamon. Tonight. Nude. With Renamon.  
T.K. is moving towards Kari, oblivious of his lack of clothing.  
"It's not what it looks like! Well, actually... I mean no! I mean- UKKKKKKN"  
T.K.'s rush of words stops abruptly when Kari's knee finds its target between his legs.  
Then she starts cursing.  
An objective observer would be surprised by Kari's extensive knowledge of swear words.  
When she realizes that T.K. is unconscious, she bombards Renamon with words.  
The Digimon looks both confused and amused.  
After five minutes of extensive cursing, Kari charges out of the apartment.  
  
"You're kidding." Gatomon just mutters.  
"Renamon would never do that." Ruki protests.  
Kari stares at both of them.  
"I saw it with my own eyes. T.K. and Renamon have been together in bed." she hisses.  
Ruki and Gatomon gasp.  
"And T.K. has been nude. And he had his arms wrapped around her." Kari adds.  
For some seconds, the trio is silent.  
The only sound is caused by Ruki's head hitting the table.  



	5. Escalation

Tamers: Stuck in Paradise - Season 2  
Part 5  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  
Author's notes:  
Just two short messages before T.K.'s suffering continues:  
First of all, greetings to Jodan, who helped me work out some neat plot twists. ;)  
Then concerning the Flamedramon/Renamon fans:  
You might want to take a closer look at "Digimon: Outcasts" written by me.  
This fic has much better potential for something like that.  
Oops, I just see that T.K. is trying to run away from the set.  
So we better start now...  
  


* * *

  
Hawkmon is lazily sailing through the streets, lost in thoughts.  
Last night's events had shaken him.  
He couldn't believe that she can't remember or accept her past.  
_I just hope that-_  
"BACK OFF!" somebody on the street yells.  
Hawkmon can see people jump. He frowns when he recognizes the voice.  
"YOU WANNA DIE?" Gatomon yells.  
_Has everybody gone crazy last night?_ he asks himself.  
The bird Digimon lands swiftly next to his friend and greets her.  
"Back off, bird." Gatomon hisses.  
Her claws look extra-shiny today. She must have sharpened and polished them.  
"What's wrong, Gatomon?" Hawkmon asks, hoping to calm the cat down.  
"In a few hours, nothing will be wrong anymore." Gatomon whispers.  
"What do you want to do?" he asks, staying out of her immediate clawing range.  
"First, Veemon is going to die. Then I'll deal with T.K.!"  
_Her ex-wannabe-boyfriend and her ex-boyfriend's partner?_  
"Uh... What did they do that they deserve to die?"  
"Veemon hurt Renamon's feelings. He made her run away crying."  
_Jesus. He's going to die because of that?_  
"And just because-" he starts to protest.  
"No! He made her run away, directly into T.K.'s arms! And then... then..."  
Gatomon grabs Hawkmon's shoulders and pulls him close. Her voice drops to a whisper.  
"And then they made love." she whispers.  
"Has Kari drugged your food today?" Hawkmon asks flatly.  
"Kari has seen them together in bed." Gatomon hisses.  
"Oh boy."  
"That wouldn't have happened if Veemon had not hurt her so badly." Gatomon continues.  
"I see... But aren't you reacting a little... extreme?"  
Gatomon grabs his neck with one paw.  
"Do you want to join Veemon in DigiHeaven?" she hisses.  
Hawkmon quickly shakes his head.  
"Then leave me alone."  
Hawkmon nods.  
He watches Gatomon walk away and shudders.  
Then he runs into the next shop and begs to be allowed to use the phone.  
  
"This is Davis."  
Veemon lazily watches his partner phoning.  
"Veemon? It's for you. Hawkmon." Davis then tells him.  
_I wonder what he wants._  
"Yeah?"  
Vee, get out of the house. Or better yet, leave the country!  
"Whoa. Wait. You sound stressed. What's wrong?"  
Gatomon is on a killing spree! And you're the numero uno on her list!  
"Why would she want to kill me?" Veemon asks, frowning.  
No time! RUN! Oh, and tell Davis to warn T.K. please. He's number two.  
Before Vemeon can ask another question, Hawkmon has hung up.  
The Digimon of courage and friendship frowns.  
_Gatomon is on her way to kill me._  
He looks at Davis, who simply looks confused.  
_Gatomon. Kill. Me._  
"Oh boy." Veemon mutters.  
Then, he starts to dash for the door.  
"Davis! Gatomon wants to kill me, and then T.K.! Gotta run!" he shouts as he runs out.  
  
"What was that all about?" Davis mutters.  
He shrugs when the telephone rings.  
"This is Davis." he answers the call.  
Hello, Davis. Gatomon purrs softly.  
"Uhhhhhhh... Hi?" Davis says and gulps.  
Is Veemon with you?  
"Ummm... Nope, haven't seen him all day." Davis lies.  
Damn. Gatomon curses and hangs up.  
"Jesus." Davis whispers and tries to calm down.  
He jumps when the phone rings again.  
"T-T-This is Davis."  
Davis, it's me, T.K..  
_Thank God._  
"T.K. What's wrong? Gatomon wants to kill you and Veemon!"  
Please, could we talk somewhere?  
"Sure. How about the fast-food restaurant where we always met?"  
I'll be right there. Thanks, Davis.  
  
Davis sits at the usual table and waits.  
Finally he can see T.K. and instantly frowns.  
The DigiDestined of Hope has a bruised eye and is walking funny.  
T.K. groans when he sits down.  
"Did somebody mug you on your way home?" Davis asks.  
"That would have been nice." T.K. mutters.  
Then he leans over the table and starts to whisper.  
"Last night, Renamon ran into me. She looked really sad and so on." T.K. begins.  
"I tried to comfort her and took her home. Then... well..."  
T.K. suddenly blushes.  
"Then what?" Davis asks and cocks his head.  
"Well... she... kissed me." T.K. whispers.  
Davis' eyes widen.  
"And then... well... we spent the night together."  
Davis gasps. He tries hard not to laugh or drool.  
"Dude, you had sex with a Digimon?" Davis finally hisses.  
"I guess it would count as petting. She touched me, I touched her... Well..."  
The DigiDestined of courage is speechless.  
"How was it?" he suddenly hears himself ask.  
T.K. blushes even more.  
"Sorry." Davis instantly mutters and holds up his hands.  
Then he tries to switch to another subject.  
"You look hurt. What happened?" he asks.  
T.K. somehow doesn't stop blushing.  
"Well, Kari saw me and Renamon together. In bed. And I was... nude."  
"So she knows? How sick!" Davis whispers.  
"Yeah. And then she... ummm... kicked me. Down there..."  
Davis groans when he thinks of that.  
"Oh boy. And then she punched you?"  
"Hm? Oh, you mean the eye? No."  
"How did that happen then?" Davis asks, not sure if he actually wanted to know.  
"Well, after my recovery, I went to her apartment. I wanted to apologize."  
"And Kari didn't want to hear anything and punched you?" Davis guesses.  
"I never saw Kari. Ruki opened the door. And I guess Kari told her the story..."  
Davis' eyes widen when he realizes that his girlfriend knocked out T.K.  
"No wonder Gatomon wants to kill you." Davis mutters.  
This time T.K.'s eyes widen in shock.  
  
*THUNK*  
"I hate him!"  
*THUNK*  
"He's as good as dead!"  
*THUNK*  
"He'll be lucky if Gatomon finds him before I do!"  
*THUNK*  
Ruki gulps.  
She has never seen Kari this angry. Never.  
The DigiDestined has done nothing but cursing and throwing.  
When Tai had seen his sister with a expensive vase in her hands, he had reacted.  
He had given her a baseball and told her to throw it against a wall.  
By now the wall has several dozen baseball-shaped marks. But at least nothing has broken yet.  
*THUNK*  
Another mark on the wall.  
"Oh come on. I bet it was nothing." Ruki mutters.  
She yelps when the baseball flies past her right ear.  
"Don't gimme that crap!" Kari yells.  
_And I thought I have acted like a tomboy._  
*THUNK*  
"I'll be in my room if you need me." she mutters.  
"Yeah. I'll stay here just in case that Don Juan dares to show up again!"  
*THUNK*  
  
Kari gasps and grins when the doorbell rings.  
Still holding her brother's baseball she opens the door.  
To her disappointment, she does not see T.K. but Renamon.  
"Heya!" the Digimon greets her happily.  
"What do you want here?" Kari hisses.  
She ignores the fact that the Digimon actually lives here.  
The golden fox looks down at her.  
"I just wanted to make one thing clear." Renamon snarls.  
"If you touch my lover one more time, I'm gonna hurt you." she continues.  
"Your... LOVER?" Kari hisses.  
"Fortunately, your kick didn't affect his... abilities..." Renamon tells her with a grin.  
Kari stares at her.  
"Oh yes, I did check it. T.K. moaned when I touched him there after you left."  
Kari's hand trembles. Renamon simply grins victoriously.  
"He's mine now. If you do anything to harm him again, you'll regret it."  
With these words, Renamon turns around and starts to walk away.  
Kari suddenly feels defeated. Angry. Jealous.  
Her entire hate is focused on Ruki's Digimon now.  
*THUNK*  
Kari blinks.  
Renamon's now limp body hits the floor.  
The baseball rolls away from the fox's body.  
One side of it is colored dark red now.  
Kari notices the blood stains on the fur at the back of Renamon's head.  
Then the Digimon starts to vanish.  
After some seconds, only the baseball is left.  
"Ruki is going to kill me." she mutters.  
  
Patamon is flying though the city. T.K. had told him what happened.  
He had to since Patamon has entered his room just when Renamon's paw was between T.K.'s legs.  
It didn't take the small Digimon long to figure out the consequences.  
_Renamon loves T.K., so Gatomon probably needs somebody to comfort her._  
He grins.  
_A good friend. Somebody who understands her. Somebody who loves her._  
Now all he had to do was finding Gatomon.  
  
Veemon is standing in a dark dead-end street somewhere in the city.  
He guesses that nobody would find him here since even he doesn't know where he is.  
He guessed wrong.  
"Prepare to meet Gennai, lizard."  
Veemon yelps and looks up.  
Gatomon is standing on a wall nearby, towering above him like the personified Wrath of God.  
_I didn't even do anything!_  
But Veemon knows that this is the end of the road for him.  



	6. Consultation, Confession, Confusion

Tamers: Stuck in Paradise - Season 2  
Part 6  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  


* * *

  
Standing in the dead-end alley, facing his executioner, Veemon keeps asking himself one question:  
_Whatever did I do wrong?_  
"So, I guess the bird warned you." Gatomon whispers.  
Veemon gulps. No use in denying the obvious.  
"G-G-Gatomon, please calm down, I thi-"  
"CALM DOWN?" the Champion Digimon yells and jumps off her wall.  
She lands on top of some garbage cans and hisses menacingly.  
"You hurt Renamon's feelings." she whispers.  
"I-I-I-"  
_Wait a sec. I'm going to die because of THAT?_  
But Gatomon is not finished yet.  
"You made her run away crying."  
_Maybe I can dash past her... No. She quicker. And determined._  
"You practically sent her into T.K.'s bed." Gatomon is now almost shouting at him.  
Veemon's eyes widen.  
"Pardon me?" he whispers, not believing his ears.  
She jumps at him and hits his face with one paw.  
Veemon almost falls, but quickly recovers.  
A quick check tells him that she hadn't used her claws. Yet.  
"Liar!" Gatomon sneers.  
_OK, now what?_ Veemon asks himself.  
_I'm no bad fighter. But she is a Champion. Plus she has her Holy Ring back._  
Veemon shakes his head.  
_God, what am I thinking? I couldn't possibly hurt her! I still love her!_  
He slowly moves backwards, trying to buy some time.  
_"Dude."_ a familiar voice addresses him.  
_NOT NOW! I'm busy!_  
_"Dude, ya gotta listen to me if you wanna get outta here alive."_  
_"No, don't listen to that moron!"_ another familiar voice tells him.  
_Oh terrific. At least I'm not going to die alone._  
  
"I admit that your problem is... unique." Davis mutters.  
"Kari, Ruki and Gatomon want to kill you. Renamon simply wants you..." he continues.  
"Don't rub it in." T.K. mutters.  
His head is resting on the table. Davis feels pity for his friend.  
"OK, then I'll try to give you a word of wisdom." Davis decides.  
T.K. looks up at him and laughs shortly.  
"A word of wisdom coming out of your mouth. That'd be something new."  
Davis politely ignores the remark and starts to think.  
"OK. I got something. Do you still love Kari?"  
T.K. blinks and cocks his head.  
"Of course I do." he answers.  
"Even though she... kicked you?"  
"Uhhhh... Yeah. I still love her."  
"And you wouldn't mind if she kicked you again?"  
T.K. suddenly frowns. and stares at Davis.  
"Oh, my fault. Let me put it this way: Would you risk another kick if it would bring her back?"  
T.K. gulps and thinks shortly.  
"I guess so."  
Davis smiles and leans over to his friend.  
"Then go back and tell her you love her."  
T.K. stares at Davis.  
"That has been your word of wisdom?" he asks.  
"Geez, do I look like Conficius? I'm just telling you not to give up."  
There is a moment of silence.  
"Well, maybe you're right." T.K. finally mutters and stands up.  
"Yeah, go for it. Oh, and tell Ruki I love her!"  
  
Kari Kamiya does something she rarely does: She panics.  
Murder always looked easy in the movies.  
On the other hand, the murderers always got caught in the movies.  
_I should feel lucky. I don't have to worry about the corpse._ Kari thinks and laughs nervously.  
She is pacing through the apartment, staring at the blood-stained baseball in her hand.  
Tai is out with their parents. Good.  
Ruki is in her room and might come out any second. Not good.  
_What should I do?_ Kari asks herself frantically.  
She briefly considers talking to Ruki. Tell her everything.  
Then she thinks about it.  
_If it weren't for the weapon, it'd be the perfect crime._  
She'd just have to get rid of the baseball and-  
"Kari?"  
Kari jumps when she hears the voice in her back.  
"RUKI!" she yells and turns around.  
Ruki is standing in the living room and frowns.  
"Everything all right?" the oblivious girl asks.  
_Or maybe she is just pretending to be oblivious._  
"Are you hurt?" Ruki then asks, pointing at Kari's hand.  
Kari looks down and sees the blood-covered baseball.  
_MORON! MORON! MORON!_  
Kari knows that it's over. Sobbing, she sinks onto her knees.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" she cries.  
Kari can hear Ruki coming closer.  
Then the other girl kneels, too.  
"What's the matter?" Ruki asks, concern showing on her face.  
"I'm sorry! She was just there and... and I have been so jealous! And then..."  
Kari gasps, trying to control her breathing.  
"And then I killed her! I killed her! But I didn't mean it! Really! Please forgive me!"  
"You killed somebody? Who did you kill?" Ruki asks.  
"Renamon!"  
  
"Why, Veemon? WHY?" Gatomon yells, tears showing in her beautiful eyes.  
"Gatomon, please believe me! I have no idea what you are talking about!"  
Veemon is standing in a corner now. The love of his life is only a meter away.  
"LIAR! You sent her to T.K.! Why? I thought you liked me! Loved me!"  
Suddenly, Gatomon stops dead in her tracks. then her eyes widen.  
"Of course! You wanted me to hate her so I'd be yours for the taking!" she mutters.  
"What?" Veemon asks in confusion.  
"You knew we'd find out about T.K. and Renamon sooner or later." she hisses.  
"I'd be angry with Renamon, she'd leave me for T.K." she continues her theory.  
"And then you'd be there. To comfort me."  
Veemon gasps when he hears this theory.  
"Gatomon. Please let me explain what happened." he finally sighs.  
Her punch sends him against one wall.  
"LIAR!"  
"Please! I didn't knew this would happen!"  
Her next punch hits his stomach.  
Although his instincts tell him to defend himself, Veemon does not fight back.  
"She came to me believing we were in love!" he shouts.  
Curled up on the ground, he braces himself for the next punch.  
It never comes.  
"She saw that dumb newspaper photo and misinterpreted it!" he whispers.  
When she still doesn't beat him, he continues.  
"She really thought that she and I were a couple."  
"And you told her otherwise? Why?"  
"I only love you. And I told her that she was mistaken."  
"And then she ran?"  
"Yeah. I couldn't even tell her about your feelings for her."  
Veemon looks up again and sees that Gatomon is crying.  
Slowly he stands up and carefully approaches the cat.  
"I'm sorry. I just thought that... you..." she whispers.  
"It's all right. I understand." Veemon whispers and hugs her.  
Days ago, he would have been in Heaven.  
But by now he knows that he is simply hugging her as a close friend.  
Nothing more. But also nothing less.  
  
Hawkmon is pacing through Yolei's room.  
Finally his partner arrives, too. She had been shopping, as usual.  
"Good morning, Hawkmon." she greets him happily.  
Her smile fades when she sees his face.  
"What's wrong?" she asks.  
"Do you have a black dress? I think there will be some funerals soon."  
  
Kari blinks in confusion.  
_OK, now this is eerie._ she tells herself.  
Ruki Makino, partner of Kari's murder victim, is laughing.  
"Jeez, that was a good one. Really." the red-haired girl tells her.  
"Uh, Ruki?"  
"You know, I actually believed you for a second!"  
"Ruki?"  
"But you can't fool me. You aren't the insane-murderer type."  
"Ruki."  
"I mean, you're so kind and all. Maybe angry, but hey, I mean-"  
"RUKI!" Kari yells, startling the laughing Ruki.  
Kari gives Ruki the baseball.  
Ruki frowns and takes a look at the blood stains.  
"Is that... real blood?" the Tamer finally whispers.  
"As real as our Digimon." Kari answers.  
  
"Man, I almost made the biggest mistake of my life." Gatomon mutters.  
Veemon strokes her head and nods.  
"I hope you forgive me for all that punching?"  
"Sure thing. Love makes us do weird things."  
"Would you have fought back later?"  
Veemon stops his stroking and looks at her.  
"I mean... if I had actually threatened to kill you." Gatomon explains.  
"I don't know." he admits.  
Gatomon shrugs.  
"Thanks for everything, Veemon." she whispers as she hugs him again.  
"Don't mention it. But you should look after the others now."  
She cocks her head.  
"Well, Renamon is still out there." he suggests.  
Her eyes widen.  
"Right. But where is she? The city is too big." she sighs.  
"Maybe Ruki has an idea. After all, she-"  
"Of course! You're a genius!" Gatomon cheers, startling Veemon.  
_Ruki's D-Arc can trace her in no-time!_ Gatomon thinks as she starts to run.  
  
"Gatomon?" Patamon carefully asks as he is flying through the alley.  
_I've heard her voice, I'm sure of it._  
"Gatomon?" he calls again.  
"Patamon, down here!" a familiar voice calls him.  
Patamon frowns when he sees Veemon. He hadn't hoped to see him anywhere near Gatomon.  
Then he sees Veemon's bruises and almost cheers.  
_She dumped him! She kicked his dumb blue tail to Mercury!_  
"You look... hurt." he greets his 'friend' as he is landing.  
"Yeah. Short encounter with Gatomon." Veemon explains.  
"Oh. Really. Any idea where she went?"  
"Kamiya's. She wants Ruki to help her look for Renamon."  
Patamon's wings go limp.  
"Why does she want to look for Renamon?" he asks.  
"No-brainer. She loves her. And I think she'd do anything to help Renamon."  
"Veemon. I ask you as a friend: Is that the truth?"  
Veemon frowns, then seems to understand Patamon.  
"It is the truth. You and I love her. But she loves Renamon."  
Patamon sighs.  
"I can understand your feelings, Patamon. Accept it. We're just her close friends."  
T.K.'s partner looks up at the bruised Rookie.  
"You're right. Maybe I should start behaving like one." he whispers.  
Veemon shrugs and checks his bruises.  
"Yep. Let's just hope that we're all fast learners." he adds with a chuckle.  



	7. Mourning for a fox

Tamers: Stuck in Paradise - Season 2  
Part 7  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  


* * *

  
"Oh geez! I should work out more..." T.K. gasps.  
He has jogged the short way to Kari's home. It felt like running the tri-state-marathon.  
Now he is standing in front of the tall building and leans against a wall.  
"YOU?"  
T.K. turns his head and sees Gatomon standing next to him.  
_"No wonder Gatomon wants to kill you."_  
T.K. gulps. How could he forget that part of his conversation with Davis?  
"Ga-Ga-Ga-"  
"What do you want here? Hm? Came looking for your special friend?" the cat snarls.  
"Yeah." T.K. replies.  
Then he realizes who Gatomon had in mind.  
"Nonono! I meant Kari! Kari!" he instantly yells.  
Gatomon had already flexed her claws. Now she blinks.  
"And Renamon?" she carefully asks.  
"I love Kari! Only Kari! Oh please please please..."  
T.K. sighs when Gatomon seems to relax.  
"I'll forgive you if Kari forgives you." Gatomon finally says.  
T.K. gulps when he imagines the new worst-case scenario.  
  
"You... killed her?"  
Ruki is sitting on the couch, staring at Kari.  
The youngest member of the Kamiya family is pacing through the living room.  
"She has been so arrogant. Told me to stay away from T.K. Threatened me!"  
Ruki wipes away a single tear and looks at the baseball.  
The doorbell rings, but Ruki ignores it. Kari opens the door instead.  
"Oh, T.K." Ruki hears Kari stammer.  
"Kari, I came to-"  
"Come in, I have to to tell you something." Kari just mutters.  
Ruki can see Gatomon come closer to her.  
"Ruki? Could you do me a favor?" the cat purrs.  
"Name it." Ruki whispers, still staring at the baseball.  
"Help me find Renamon."  
Ruki can hear Kari gasp and sighs.  
"Renamon... is dead." Ruki finally whispers.  
  
"You mean T.K. and Renamon?" Yolei gasps.  
Hawkmon nods and blushs.  
"T.K. slept with Renamon?" she repeats.  
"And now Gatomon's on a killing spree."  
"Then what're we waiting for? We've got to find them!"  
  
T.K. stares at the baseball. Then at Kari. Then again at the baseball.  
He had always seen his girlfriend as a nice, peaceful person.  
_Until she kicked me this morning._ he adds with a frown.  
"You killed her? You killed Renamon?" Gatomon stammers.  
The little cat still can't believe it.  
_Must be hard. Your love getting killed by your partner._  
Kari's head is leaning against his shoulder.  
"I... I have been jealous. I couldn't stand the thought that you.. with her..."  
"Shhhh... It's-" T.K. starts to say, then stops himself.  
_It's what? All right? Fine? God, she MURDERED Renamon!_  
  
"Oh God..." she whispers and groans.  
"It's awake!" somebody shouts.  
"Thank God." another voice adds.  
She opens her eyes and sees people standing around her.  
Her head hurts. Something must have hit her there.  
She can feel arms supporting her, helping her to sit.  
Now she can see that she is somewhere in a mall.  
Somebody gives her a glass of water.  
She accepts it and easily holds it between her three fingers.  
"You're one of the Digimon that saved the children, right?"  
"Yes. My name is-"  
_"Call me Rena. Please."_  
_Rena..._  
_Rena...?_  
"-Rena...mon. Renamon. Yeah."  
  
_Oh Renamon._ Ruki thinks.  
Wiping away more tears, she takes out her D-Arc.  
_It's worthless without you._  
Her fingers gently touch the outlines of the device.  
The display. The card slot. The small blue buttons.  
She gently touches the buttons. Just like in the old times.  
*BEEP*  
Ruki blinks.  
*BEEP*  
"That can't be." she whispers.  
*BEEP*  
Ruki wipes away her remaining tears and stares at the display.  
"Renamon..." she whispers, looking at the tracer arrow on the display.  
  
Renamon slowly remembers what has happened.  
Her walk with Ruki, Kari, and of course Gatomon.  
The burning building. The cover she provided for Guilmon.  
Her dash for the single kid. The sudden pain-  
She involuntarily touches her head.  
She remembers waking up. But somehow everything has gone wrong since then.  
_I couldn't remember. Everything seemed so... wrong._  
Then she remembers all the ugly details. All of them.  
She had thrown Ruki against a wall.  
Then she had taken Kari hostage, threatened to kill her.  
She had been angry. And she had used her attack.  
Against Ruki. Her Tamer, partner, friend.  
"God. No." she mutters.  
Then she sees herself running. Begging Veemon to comfort her.  
A feeling of pain when Veemon told her that he didn't love her.  
T.K. had been there to comfort her. T.K. had comforted her. T.K....  
"OH GOD!"  
Renamon remembers Kari's face and realizes that she probably messed up Kari's relationship with T.K.  
The last thing she remembers is her meeting with Kari.  
She had provoked the girl. Threatened her.  
Then she had felt vanishing, fading out of this place.  
It had been a reflex. An instinct. Just like her attack had been triggered.  
"What have I done?" she whispers and buries her head in her paws.  
  
"Ruki? Are you all right?" Kari carefully asks.  
The Tamer is clutching her chest and leans forward.  
Kari can suddenly hear the Tamer snicker.  
_Maybe she has lost her mind now. The stress has been too much for her._  
"Ruki, let me help you." Kari whispers and puts a hand on her shoulder.  
Ruki turns her head and stares right into Kari's eyes.  
"You fool." Ruki snickers.  
Before Kari can answer anything, Ruki presents Kari her D-Arc.  
Kari frowns until she takes a closer look at the device.  
"Isn't that the tracer?" Kari finally asks.  
"And it's as strong as ever." Ruki whispers triumphantly.  
  
_They're probably after me already._ Renamon guesses.  
She has angered almost all of her friends.  
The vulpine Digimon walks on shaky legs, looking for a way out.  
She knows that she has no real chance as long as Ruki has the D-Arc.  
_Have to think of a plan. Have to-_  
Renamon yelps when her legs fail her.  
She hits the floor and starts to sob.  
_Maybe I should just wait here so that they can finish me off._  
The thought somehow even makes sense.  
_I have given them enough trouble already. Why should I trouble them by running away?_  
She sighs.  
_Everything would have been better without me._  
"Oh, what a pretty fox." she can hear a familiar voice next to her.  
Renamon looks up at the girl standing next to her.  
"R-Ruki?"  
  
"Shouldn't we follow her?" Kari asks.  
But Ruki shakes her head.  
"No. The last time we did that, everthing went bad."  
T.K. nods quickly.  
  
Renamon stands up and blinks in confusion.  
Standing in front of her is Ruki. Sort of.  
She has Ruki's voice. And Ruki's face.  
But Ruki has never had a pink summer dress.  
And she had worn her hair at shoulder-length only once.  
_Looks more like Mikino's wish of Ruki._ Renamon summarizes.  
"Ruki? What happened?" Renamon asks the girl.  
The girl giggles in a very girlish way and gently strokes Renamon's fur.  
"Silly fox. I'm not Ruki." the girl finally answers "Then who-" Renamon starts to ask.  
Then she sees Mikino. Ruki's mother. Here. In this world.  
"Mrs. Makino?" she asks in surprise.  
The young woman looks at her.  
"Pardon me?" the woman asks.  
"I'm sorry. But isn't this girl your daughter?" Renamon asks, pointing at not-Ruki.  
The woman nods.  
"This is my daughter. Rika Nonaka."  
Renamon frowns and looks at Ruk- Rika.  
_What's going on here?_  
  
"Yolei? What're you doing here?" Kari asks in surprise.  
"I thought... that you might want... to talk?" Yolei offers.  
The she sees T.K. And Gatomon.  
"I believe I'm not really up to speed, right?" she guesses.  
  
"Mrs. Nonaka, could I please talk to your daughter for a minute?" Renamon asks.  
Mrs. Nonaka frowns, but nods. Then she walks into another shop.  
Renamon kneels in front of Rika and looks her into her eyes.  
"Rika. Please tell me one thing. Do you really like earing this?" she asks.  
Rika starts to laugh, then frowns. The girl carefully looks over her shoulder.  
"Your mother isn't here." Renamon assures her.  
Rika suddenly sighs and looks sad.  
"Not really. An year ago, I have been quite a tomboy, actually." she admits.  
"What changed your mind?"  
"I realized that I had no friends at all. Nobody to talk to."  
Renamon gulps.  
_This is the Ruki of this world. A world where I haven't been there for her._  
"Mom told me that I would make friends if I behave like a nice girl."  
"So you surrendered to your mother." Renamon concludes.  
Rika nods sadly.  
Before Renamon can say anything, Mikino comes out of the shop again.  
"Come on, Rika." she calls the girl.  
Rika giggles, pretending to be a nice happy little girl again.  
After petting Renamon's head a last time, she follows her mother.  
  
"So you really-" Yolei gasps, watching T.K.  
"Yeah. It has been an accident, Renamon ha-"  
"How was it?" Yolei suddenly asks.  
"YOLEI!" Kari, Ruki, Gatomon and Hawkmon yell at once.  
T.K. just sighs and blushes.  
  
_So. This would have happened if I never met Ruki._  
Renamon is sitting on a bench now, lost in thoughts.  
_Ruki needed me. I have been there for here. Her friend._  
She stretches her arms and yawns.  
_I haven't been myself the last day. Maybe at least Ruki will forgive me._  
Renamon nods and vanishes with a smile.  



	8. The perfect reunion...?

Tamers: Stuck in Paradise - Season 2  
Part 8  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  


* * *

  
T.K. has known Kari since their adventures in the DigiWorld.  
A lot has happened during that time. And he has learnt to read the girl.  
And now he is pretty sure that something is on her mind.  
He looks at Kari, who is sitting on a chair now, a short distance away from the others.  
T.K. frowns and slowly apporaches her. Gently he places a hand on her shoulder.  
She flinches.  
"Everything all right?" he asks and cocks his head.  
Kari nods, but T.K. notices that she avoids making eye contact.  
Still frowning, he walks back to his place on the couch.  
"So you believe Renamon's all right?" Hawkmon asks Ruki.  
"Physically, yes." Ruki answers.  
"And her memory?" Gatomon asks with a frown.  
"Hey, this is a tracer, not a tricorder." Ruki says and shrugs.  
T.K. laughs together with the others. But he can't fight the feelig that something is wrong.  
  
"Man, I hope T.K. is all right." Davis mutters.  
He is walking through the streets, unsure what to do now.  
_Gatomon is probably keeping Veemon and T.K. busy._ he guesses.  
"Well, might as well check after Ruki. She might need me."  
  
"He's coming." Jim says with a grin.  
"What about his pet monster?" Joe asks.  
"No sign of it."  
"Perfect." Joe says and grins, too.  
Both men look at the van which is parked nearby.  
"OK. We'll simply grab him and get out of here." Joe repeats the plan.  
"Who do you think will pay more? His parents or the government?"  
"Government. They'll pay more to see their hero again."  
  
"Hey Veemon, I think I see Davis!" Patamon shouts.  
Veemon looks up at the flying Digimon.  
"Really? Where is he?" he asks.  
"Thirty, fifty meters ahead! And he- What the-?"  
Veemon instantly frowns. He knows this expression.  
"What's wrong?" he asks, already starting to run.  
"He got pulled into the alley over there!" Patamon shouts.  
  
"OK, stay silent, kiddo." Joe hisses and presents his knife.  
"Who are you?" the kid asks, making no efforts to hide his fear.  
"Just somebody who has figured that you can make us rich." Jim whispers.  
The kid looks at the main street and suddenly smiles.  
"Pah. Nice try. But we won't look away so you can run-"  
"Vee - HEADBUTT!"  
Joe turns his head when he hears the voice.  
All he sees is a flash of blue slamming into Jim's stomach.  
Joe's partner hits the ground, groaning loudly.  
_Damn. That pet monster!_ Joe thinks.  
Then he remembers the knife and tries to stab the blue critter.  
He grunts when his wrist is suddenly caught in the monster's hand.  
Joe tries to pull back, but he can't escape the vice-like grip of the Digimon.  
"Boom bubble!"  
Joe grunts shortly when he is hit by the projectile of compressed air.  
The next thing he feels is the pain resulting from his head hitting the ground.  
  
"Thanks, guys." Davis mutters.  
"No problem. Thank Patamon. He saw you in the first place." Veemon answers.  
"Don't mention it." Patamon whispers and smiles.  
"What did these guys want?" Veemon then asks, pointing at the unconscious men.  
"I guess they wanted to kidnap me."  
The Digimon shake their heads and walk away with the DigiDestined.  
  
Renamon arrives in the Kamiya's living room without being noticed.  
She watches the assembled group from her own little realm.  
"I can't believe you don't want to follow her." Gatomon tells Ruki.  
"Listen. I don't want to drive her away. She will come back when she is ready."  
Renamon smiles. Still, she is careful. She doesn't know why Gatomon wants to find her.  
The fox moves behind Ruki and leans over to her Tamer.  
Carefully she breathes into her neck, making the girl jump.  
She has learned to make small signs to inform her Tamer of her presence.  
Ruki often felt alone, and she liked it when Renamon showed her that she was near.  
Even though she never actually admitted it. She had been the Digimon Queen, after all.  
The others look at Ruki, obviously confused by Ruki's sudden movement.  
"Is everything all right?" T.K. asks her.  
"Uhhhhh... Yeah. Sure. I just... uhhh... need something from my room."  
Ruki laughs nervously and walks to her room.  
  
_God, I almost forgot that feeling._ Ruki admits.  
It has been a long time since Renamon had done that.  
She closes the door after entering and waits.  
"Heartbreaker." Renamon whispers as she appears next to Ruki.  
Ruki does not need to hear anything else.  
"Oh Renamon!" she whispers, wiping away the tears of joy.  
"I'm sorry." Renamon apologizes.  
"What for?" Ruki asks as she gives her Digimon a hug.  
"For my behaviour. I almost killed you." "Pah. Come on! the others will be happy to see you!"  
"Really?" Renamon asks, looking relieved.  
  
_Ruki acted really weird._ Yolei thinks.  
She looks up when she hears Ruki's door open again.  
Yolei notices that the Tamer is suddenly looking very happy.  
A second later, she can see the reason.  
Renamon exits Ruki's room and smiles.  
Yolei can see that Kari and T.K. are hesitating.  
_Naturally. The murderer and the lover._ she thinks and smiles.  
Her smile fades when she realizes that Gatomon is also hesitating.  
_What's going on here?_ she asks herself.  
By now, Renamon's smile starts to fade, too.  
The golden fox slowly walks towards Gatomon and kneels in front of her.  
Yolei involuntarily holds her breath.  
Gatomon gulps and slowly extends a trembling paw.  
Then the cat just sighs and lets the paw hit the couch.  
"What is wrong?" Renamon whispers and nuzzles Gatomon.  
The sudden movement of Gatomon's claws makes Yolei flinch.  
When she looks again, Renamon is holding her snout.  
The DigiDestined of Sincerity can see blood on Gatomon's claw.  
"You slept with him! Do you believe I can just ignore that?" the cat yells.  
"So that's what's wrong." T.K. suddenly mutters.  
"T.K., I-" Kari whispers, biting her lower lip.  
"No, it's all right. I understand." T.K. mutters and walks to the front door.  
At the same time, Renamon tries to approach Gatomon again.  
Yolei can see that the poor fox is startled.  
"Don't!" Gatomon snaps furiously, tears flowing down her furred face.  
  
Ruki is witnessing the scene openmouthed.  
Renamon sighs and looks down. Then she vanishes again.  
"Renamon!" Ruki shouts, trying to call her back.  
Then her eyes are fixed on the crying Gatomon.  
"I-I-I didn't mean- It's just that-"  
Ruki curses and ignores the cat Digimon.  
_"The others will be happy to see you."_  
The young Tamer feels like a traitor.  
_Renamon has been so careful. And I ruined it!_  
She looks at her D-Arc. The tracer shows that Renamon isn't anywhere near her.  
Without saying another word, she charges out of the apartment.  
  
Hawkmon gulps. The perfect reunion has become the worst nightmare.  
Gatomon has charged into Kari's room while Kari is simply sitting on her chair.  
The bird Digimon looks at Yolei. The girl nods at Kari's room.  
Hawkmon opens the door to Kari's room and finds Gatomon on Kari's bed.  
The cat stares at him when she notices his presence.  
"What?" she hisses, flexing her blood-stained claws.  
Hawkmon stays calm and closes the door behind him.  
"Are you proud now?" he asks flatly.  
"Get out! Please!" Gatomon begs him.  
"Why did you do it?"  
"Are you blind?" the cat hisses.  
Hawkmon knows that he is playing a risky game. But he continues.  
"Maybe. I only saw two very hurt Digimon."  
"She slept with T.K.! With T.K.!" the Champion cries.  
"Renamon hasn't been herself. You know that."  
Gatomon leaps out of the bed and starts to pace.  
"I know. I want to believe that. But I can't get the image out of my head!"  
"And that's why you broke her heart."  
"I didn't-" Gatomon stammers.  
The bird Digimon laughs shortly.  
"You hurt her. And I'm not talking about the blood on your paw."  
"So what?" Gatomon suddenly yells, startling him with the mood change.  
"Admit it! You're happy now! Want her? You can have her!" she continues to yell.  
Hawkmon's eyes become narrow slits.  
"You still love her! So go ahead!" she shouts frantically.  
Hawkmon sighs and turns to leave. Then he looks at her a last time.  
"Believe me, I would. But I know she only loves you." he whispers.  
Then he exits the room.  
  
"So, how does it feel?" Yolei asks when Hawkmon has entered Kari's room.  
The DigiDestined of Light looks at her.  
"How does what feel?" she asks back.  
"Ruining a life." Yolei answers.  
"I didn't-" Kari protests.  
"Then tell me how T.K. is feeling at the moment." Yolei demands.  
Kari looks down, trying to think of a good answer.  
"Did he want to spend the night with Renamon?" Yolei asks when she doesn't get an answer.  
Kari just sighs.  
"Don't you think he regrets it?"  
"You don't understa-"  
"No, you don't understand!" Yolei hisses.  
"T.K. loves you. Renamon has made a terrible mistake and he couldn't stop her." she continues.  
"But-but-but-"  
"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Yolei shouts, then sighs.  
Before Kari can answer anything, Hawkmon comes out of Kari's room.  
"We're going, Hawkmon." Yolei states and receives a nod from her partner.  
  
_Maybe I should have looked for her earlier. After all, I'm her Tamer._  
Ruki continues her run through the streets, occasionaly checking her D-Arc.  
She knows that she can't go on like this. Not at this speed. Not for an unknown distance.  
_Pah. Renamon would laugh at my poor endurance._  
But after some minutes, she can feel that her last reserves are spent.  
Clutching her side, Ruki leans against a wall.  
_Come on! Move!_ she tells herself.  
But it's impossible.  
"Of course it's her!" she hears somebody in the distance.  
People are approaching her.  
"I knew it. I'd recognize the girl of my dreams anywhere!"  
Ruki turns her head and sees Davis, Patamon and Veemon.  
"Hey." she coughs.  
Davis is instantly at her side, supporting her.  
"What's wrong? You look exhausted."  
Instead of wasting her breath, Ruki shows Davis her D-Arc.  
"I need a ride." she gasps.  
Then everything goes black.  



	9. Broken heart, inner voices

Tamers: Stuck in Paradise - Season 2  
Part 9  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  


* * *

  
_Oh, yeah. The stuff that dreams are made of._ Davis thinks and smiles.  
A beautiful girl just sank into his arms and sighed.  
OK, so this girl has just passed out. But Davis can't help it.  
Then he remembers the D-Arc Ruki had shown him.  
He looks at it and sees the arrow pointing the way he came from.  
_Three guesses who it points at, and the first two don't count._  
He looks at Veemon, then at Patamon.  
"Please check after the others." he tells Patamon with a frown.  
"You think that something is wrong?" Patamon asks, his wings flapping nervously.  
Davis just looks at Ruki, then at Patamon again.  
Patamon nods and instantly flies away.  
"And what are we going to do?" Veemon asks, already making sure that there is enough space around him.  
"Ruki said she needs a ride." Davis says and presents his Digivice.  
Veemon simply nods.  
"Digi-Armor, Energize!" he shouts.  
The afternoon street is illuminated by a bright blue light. People around them gasp.  
Davis knows this feeling. He can still feel the thrill of a Digimon digivolving.  
"Veemon armor digivolve to..."  
By now, he can make out the armored form inside the blue thunderstorm.  
"...Raidramon, the storm of friendship!"  
Davis can hear the whispered comments of the people when they see Raidramon.  
The four-legged dragon Digimon ignores them and kneels in front of Davis.  
Davis gently places Ruki on Raidramon's back before climbing onto his back himself.  
He places his hands on Ruki's back so the lying body cannot fall off accidently.  
The image reminds him of Western Movies. The cowboy, the horse and the unconscious lady in distress.  
"Awright! giddyup!"  
Raidramon stiffens slightly when he hears that.  
"Not the Cowboy routine again..." he groans and shakes his head.  
  
"So?" Yolei finally asks.  
She looks at Hawkmon who is walking next to her.  
They hadn't spoken since they left Kari's place.  
"So what?" Hawkmon asks with a frown.  
"What do you think of all this?" Yolei asks.  
Her partner has often helped her to see things from another perspective.  
And he told her when she is worrying too much. Or not enough.  
"It's a tricky situation." the bird Digimon carefully replies.  
Yolei stays silent as Hawkmon thinks of the best way to express his thoughts.  
"I can understand Gatomon and Kari. But I think the situation escalated."  
"That's a nice way to say it." Yolei mutters.  
"They need some time to cool down." Hawkmon then says.  
"And then what? Who should do the first step?"  
Hawkmon thinks about it.  
"Well, either Kari, T.K., Gatomon or Renamon." he finally answers.  
"That's no answer. What do you mean with that?" Yolei snaps.  
"I mean that we should stay out of this." Hawkmon tells her.  
  
T.K. sighs. He feels like crying, but he somehow can't.  
He would have done so if Kari had dumped him.  
_Which is basically the current situation._ he tells himself.  
But he knows that this isn't the truth.  
Had he resisted Renamon's... charme, this wouldn't have happened.  
Yes. Everything would be fine if Renamon had not shown up.  
Everything would be better without Renamon.  
_Oh God! What am I thinking?_ he asks himself.  
He shakes his head.  
_Renamon can't be blamed for this._  
"T.K.!"  
T.K. looks up in surprise. He smiles when he sees Patamon above him.  
His partner lands on his shoulder and looks at him.  
"Hey, Patamon." he mutters.  
"Is something wrong? We just met Ruki, and she looked desperate."  
T.K. sighs.  
"Short story: Kari ended our relationship. Gatomon did the same with Renamon."  
Patamon's eyes widen when he hears that.  
"Why?" he simply asks.  
"Becuase of the night Renamon... spent with me."  
Patamon frowns, then his eyes widen even more.  
T.K. can see a spark of hope in his partner's eyes.  
_Yes, Patamon. You have always been there to comfort me. You have given me new hope when-_  
"Then maybe I can start over with Gatomon!" Patamon shouts.  
T.K. stares at him openmouthed. Then he realizes that Patamon isn't even thinking of him.  
Patamon flaps his wings wildly now.  
"She could need somebody to comfort her in this situation!"  
"Bu-Bu-Bu-"  
"See you soon!" Patamon shouts as he flies away again.  
"But I could use some comforting, too..." T.K. finally mutters.  
Then he sighs again.  
  
Raidramon stops as soon as he hears Ruki groan.  
He carefully kneels again so Davis can help the girl down.  
"Ruki?" Davis asks, holding his friend close to him.  
"Davis?" Ruki whispers as she looks at the DigiDestined.  
"Are you able to stand?"  
"I... guess so." the Tamers answers and nods.  
Raidramon is relived when he sees that Ruki is all right.  
Finally the girl turns around and faces him. Raidramon is amused to see that she gasps.  
"Don't worry. This is Raidramon, Veemon's Armor-Friendship digivolution." he explains.  
"Yeah. Yeah. I know. Got the card. Just been taken by surprise." Ruki tries to hide her irritation.  
"So, should we continue?" Raidramon asks politely.  
Ruki blinks and takes a look around.  
"Where are we?" she finally asks.  
"An older part of the town. Warehouses, most of them abandoned." Davis explains.  
Then he gives the Tamer her D-Arc.  
"Have you been following the signal?" Ruki instantly asks and checks the display.  
"Yep. And it's getting stronger."  
"I don't want to sound like a spoil-sport, but why are we following it?" Raidramon asks.  
  
Ruki sighs and bites her lower lip.  
"A lot has happened. Know about Renamon and T.K. already?" she asks.  
Davis nods instantly, causing Ruki to sigh again.  
"Well, after an... accident, Renamon's memory has returned. And she returned to us."  
Davis smiles when he hears that.  
"However, Gatomon said that she couldn't forgive her for the night with T.K."  
Ruki can hear Raidramon gasp. Davis simply stares at her.  
"She dumped Renamon?" he finally asks.  
"Worse. She scratched her and made her run away. Again." Ruki mutters.  
"What about Kari? Didn't she tell Gatomon to stop?" Raidramon asks.  
"Nope. She sort of dumped T.K., too."  
Davis smacks his forehead when he hears that.  
"and now you want to find Renamon?" Raidramon concludes.  
Ruki just nods.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Davis shouts and climbs onto Raidramon's back.  
Then he helps Ruki onto the dragon's back.  
The Tamer is right behind him now, putting her arms around his waist to hold on.  
For a second, Davis forgets about the crisis and simply enjoyes the feeling.  
He is startled by Ruki's commanding voice.  
"Giddyup!" Ruki shouts, causing Davis to smile even more.  
"Not you too..." Raidramon groans and shakes his head.  
  
Patamon flies through an open window into the Kamiya's place.  
Gatomon is sitting on the couch, staring at the walls.  
"Gatomon?" he carefully asks.  
The cat's head whirls around to face him. Her expression softens when she sees him.  
"Oh. Hi Patamon." she sighs.  
"Everything all right?" Patamon asks, landing next to her.  
"No. I guess I ruined the day."  
"You didn't. I think you made the right choice."  
Gatomon gives him a look. Then she finally smiles.  
"Really?" she asks him.  
Patamon nods.  
_This is easier than I imagined it to be._  
He gently moves one of his wings onto her back, just like a man would do with his arm.  
"She betrayed you." he whispers.  
"Yeah." Gatomon sighs and looks at her claws.  
"You deserve somebody who really cares for you."  
Gatomon just nods and sighs again.  
Then her eyes widen.  
"Patamon?"  
"Yes, Gatomon?" Patamon asks, sensing his big chance.  
"What is your wing currently doing?" she hisses.  
"Ummmm... Stroking your back?" Patamon answers and gulps.  
Patamon is suddenly pressed into the cushion and gasps.  
  
"You're stroking my back?" Gatomon shouts angrily.  
Patamon obviously tries to stammer an answer, but she doesn't want to hear it.  
"I can't believe it!" Gatomon hisses.  
"Gato... I'm sorry!" Patamon weeps, struggling hard not to drown in the cushion.  
Finally the cat lets him go. Patamon gasps as he crawls out of the now-damaged cushion.  
"Can't anybody around here understand how I feel?" she shouts.  
She can see Patamon look at the open window and sneers.  
"Just try." she hisses.  
Patamon gulps and looks at her again.  
Gatomon angrily grabs one his wings, causing the smaller Rookie to groan.  
"I just lost the love of my life!" she cries, tightening her grip.  
"I'm sorry! Please! It was a mistake!"  
"YOUR LAST ONE!" Gatomon yells, grabbing his other wing, too.  
_"Yes. Break his back!"_  
Gatomon blinks when she sees a smaller Gatomon sitting on the couch.  
The smaller creature has darker fur and has longer claws.  
_"Come on, he deserves it."_ the little cat urges her.  
Gatomon sneers as she lifts her foot to stomp Patamon's back.  
Then she notices... her.  
"Rena?" she whispers when she sees the vulpine creature.  
She looks like Renamon, but her fur is colored with a very light tone of yellow.  
And Gatomon realizes that this creature is smaller.  
She doesn't say anything, but simply shakes her head.  
_Right. There has been enough violence already._  
_"You're not going ot let him get away, are you?"_ the evil Gato-chan asks.  
Gatomon gulps and looks down at the struggling creature.  
"Oh please oh please oh please..." Patamon begs.  
"When I needed a real friend, you behaved like a spoiled child." Gatomon hisses.  
Patamon is weeping now.  
Gatomon looks at Rena-chan again. The fox stares back at her.  
_"Do it! I bet he's not really sorry!"_ Gato-chan insists.  
Sighing, Gatomon releases Patamon again.  
  
T.K.'s partner sighs in relieve.  
For a second, he had actually believed that the end is near.  
He turns around and realizes just how near the end has been.  
"Out. Before I get really mad." the cat Digimon hisses.  
Sensing that he may have lost Gatomon's trust, Patamon retreats.  
"I'm really sorry, Gatomon." he whispers.  
Then he exits through the window, thinking about this day's events again.  
  
Gatomon sighs. She had almost hurt Patamon. Severly.  
But her inner voice has stopped her.  
_But why has the good voice looked like Renamon?_ she asks herself.  
Then she decides that it doesn't mean anything.  
_Renamon's history. Period._ she tries to convince herself.  



	10. Dealing with the situation

Tamers: Stuck in Paradise - Season 2  
Part 10  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  


* * *

  
Raidramon has charged through the outskirts of the city for some minutes now.  
Ruki holds on to Davis waist as the armored dragon Digimon arrives at a bridge.  
"What's wrong?" Davis asks when the Digimon stops abruptly.  
"Look! At the river bank!" Raidramon tells them.  
Ruki leans to a side, but can't see Renamon anywhere.  
Raidramon slowly approaches the bank and kneels.  
Now Ruki can see what the Digimon has seen.  
"That's blood." Davis observes.  
Frowning, Ruki checks her D-Arc. The arrow indicates that Renamon is near, but not in the river.  
"Maybe she cleaned her wound here." Ruki mutters and slides oof Raidramon's back.  
The arrow now points at one of the warehouses.  
"You wait here." she orders Davis as she starts to walk.  
  
After a minute of walking, Ruki has reached the abandoned warehouse and enters it.  
She doesn't need her D-Arc to spot the large golden furball in a corner of the house.  
Ruki can see that Renamon is shivering in her curled-up position.  
"Renamon?" she whispers and bites her lower lip.  
Two blue eyes stare at her from the dark corner.  
"Leave me alone." the Digimon mutters.  
Ruki gulps when she hears the frustrated voice of her Digimon.  
"I won't go." she finally states.  
The Tamer is startled when she hears a low snarling sound.  
"You don't intimidate me. I'm still your Tamer." she sneers.  
Renamon slowly stands up and walks to her.  
Ruki can see the anger in Renamon's eyes. Then she notices the wound.  
A long red scar begins just between Renamon's eyes and ends above her nose.  
"Oh my God." Ruki mutters.  
Renamon had suffered a lot during Digimon battles.  
But she always used the Data of her destroyed enemy to heal herself.  
"Why did you come here?" Renamon asks softly.  
"I've been worrying about you." Ruki answers stroking the fox's fur.  
Renamon bows her head in acknowledgement.  
  
"OK, they're gone." Ruki shouts.  
She had finally convinced Davis to leave her here.  
"Now what?" she asks Renamon as she enters the warehouse again.  
"Well, my plan has been staying here, but your presence complicates things."  
Renamon smiles when she notices her Tamers expression.  
"So you really don't want to return?" Ruki asks with a frown.  
"Not yet. I want to give Gatomon some space." Renamon says.  
"Then we should look for a hotel." Ruki suggests.  
"You lead the way."  
  
Two days later, things have cooled down. Sort of.  
"How does it look, Tai?" Agumon whispers.  
Tai carefully opens his door a bit and looks out.  
"Can't see her." he tells his Digimon partner.  
"Should we sneak or dash?" Agumon then asks.  
"Dash." Tai decides and opens the door completely.  
Agumon gulps when he sees that Kari is standing in the doorway.  
Tai's young sister looks like the Grim Reaper on vacation and stares at Tai.  
"Heya sis!" Tai tries to greet his sister happily.  
"He has not even called me yet." Kari hisses.  
Agumon gulps when he realizes who Kari reminds him of right now.  
_She looks just like Gatomon. A very very angry Gatomon._  
"Give him some time. He has a lot to-" Tai tries to calm his sister down.  
Apparently, Kari is not in the mood to calm down.  
"AND WHAT ABOUT ME? MY FEELINGS?" she yells, making Tai jump.  
She makes a step forward, leaving the doorway free.  
"I'm outta here." Agumon whispers and runs for it.  
"Traitor!" Tai shouts, but Agumon ignores him.  
The orange dino Digimon exits Tai's room and runs for the front door.  
Two meters in front of it, he feels somebody crash into his back like a missile.  
He doesn't turn around, but simply tries to get to his feet again.  
_Too late!_ he realizes when he feels the thin tail wrap itself around his ankle.  
"Going somewhere?" Gatomon sneers behind him.  
  
"Kari. Please sit down." Tai commands with all the courage he can muster.  
His sister stares at him as if he just ordered her to kill herself.  
Finally she sits on a free chair and frowns. Tai sighs and closes his door.  
"Sis, I know what you think of T.K. right now."  
"He's a dumb bas-" Kari starts to shout.  
Tai's angry stare silents her.  
"Kari. You may be angry and disappointed. But this is enough!" he hisses.  
The DigiDestined of Light looks down and sighs.  
"How long has T.K. been your best friend?" Tai asks when bith have calmed down.  
"A while." Kari meekly replies.  
"Has he ever looked at another girl?"  
"No."  
"Do you think he ever would?" Tai asks and smiles softly.  
Kari shakes her head and lokks at him.  
Tai sighs when he sees that Kari is smiling, too.  
  
Agumon gasps when his body hits the wall.  
Gatomon pins him there, her claws at his throat.  
"Admit it!" she hisses angrily.  
"Admit what?" Agumon asks, trying to breathe slowly.  
"You're meeting them. Talk to them."  
Agumon frowns.  
"I just wanted to get out of this place." he answers.  
Gatomon's grip instantly tightens.  
"Liar. I know you are meeting the others. And you're going to laugh about me."  
"G-G-Gatomon! Can't breathe!" Agumon gasps.  
"You're laughing about me! What a tomcat I am! How rude I am!" Gatomon cries.  
The sound of the doorbell fuels Agumon's hope of survival.  
Still holding Agumon, Gatomon's tail wraps itself around the door handle.  
  
_Davis is right. I really should look after Gatomon._ Veemon tells himself.  
Ruki and Renamon have been gone for two days now.  
T.K. has not shown himself anywhere.  
And Kari and Gatomon? Tai had told Davis that he is under siege. Not good.  
He looks up when the door to the Kamiya's apartment opens slowly.  
Veemon carefully steps into the apartment and gasps.  
Gatomon is obviously trying to strangle Agumon. And Tai is nowhere in sight.  
The tiny dragon suddenly remembers what Patamon had told him.  
He had almost lost his wing-like ears after an unsuccessful approach.  
"Gatomon?" he politely asks.  
"CAME TO GLOAT, LIZARD?" the cat yells.  
Veemon decides to ignore the pun to his nature and tries to smile.  
"I thought you could use somebody who'd listen to you." he offers.  
Gatomon's eyes become narrow slits as the cat stares at him.  
She releases the gasping Agumon and slowly approaches him.  
"Patamon already tried that routine." she hisses.  
"If you don't need any help, fine. Bye then." Veemon says and turns around.  
He has just stepped through the door when he hears Gatomon's voice.  
"No. Please stay." she whispers.  
Veemon smiles and sighs. He had hoped she'd react this way.  
When he enters the apartment again, Agumon hurries past him.  
"Thanks, buddy." the dino Digimon mutters.  
  
Ruki lazily strokes Renamon's fur.  
She is lying on the large bed in the hotel room while Renamon is lying on the carpet.  
The fox's wound has healed without complications, though a thin scar has remained.  
"You are bored, aren't you?" Renamon suddenly asks.  
Ruki frowns and looks at her partner.  
"Well, it has occured to me that this is no adventure trip." she replies.  
Renamon chuckles, and Ruki ruffles the fox's fur playfully.  
The fox Digimon suddenly stands up and nods.  
Ruki looks up at her partner, wondering what's on her mind.  
"Could I borrow your credit card?" Renamon asks her.  
Ruki shrugs and pulls out the card.  
"Thanks." Renamon mutters as she vanishes with the card.  
  
"So you still love her?" Veemon asks after Gatomon has spoken.  
Gatomon is sitting on the couch and sighs.  
Veemon had chosen to sit on a chair so Gatomon wouldn't feel provoked.  
"I guess so. But somehow... it feels so wrong now..." the cat wails.  
"You know she hasn't been herself back then." Veemon reminds her.  
"I know. But that doesn't help."  
The cat looks defeated and Veemon feels the urge to hold her.  
But he knows that this would be the fastest way to commit suicide.  
So he just looks at the poor wailing Digimon and sighs.  
  
"Uh, Renamon?" Ruki asks in alarm when her partner returns.  
Renamon looks at her innocently.  
"I know you're depressed and so on-" Ruki says, laughing nervously.  
"I'm not depressed." Renamon protests.  
"Oh. Well, however. I know you're hurt, but you shouldn't do that."  
Renamon cocks her head and frowns.  
"Is something wrong with you, Ruki?"  
Ruki gulps and stares at the object in Renamon's paw.  
"Come on. Death is not the answer" she pleads.  
Renamon blinks and holds up her paw.  
The long blade of the knife reflects the lighting in the hotel room.  
Then, suddenly, Renamon laughs.  
"You thought I'd cut my wrists or stab somebody?" she asks Ruki.  
Ruki suddenly feels very stupid.  
Renamon places the knife on a table and puts her paws on Ruki's shoulders.  
"I didn't mean to scare you." the Digimon whispers.  
"Then what's the knife about?" Ruki asks.  
"Just wait, I have to get something else."  
Renamon vanishes again, leaving a very confused Ruki behind.  
  
"I said no!" Yolei insists.  
"Come on, please!" Agumon begs.  
"You can't just stay here!" Hawkmon argues.  
"Yeah, what about Tai?" Yolei asks.  
Agumon thinks about that one.  
Then he looks up from his kneeling position.  
"Tai will have to beg for himself." he decides.  
Yolei groans, while Hawkmon falls off the bedpost he has rested upon.  
  
"You have to!" Patamon insists.  
T.K. shakes his head furiously.  
"I'd make matters worse!" he tells the Digimon.  
"Too late!" Patamon shouts.  
"I can't just show up at her door and kiss her!" T.K. snaps.  
"Then be subtle!"  
"And what should I do, Dr. Subtle?"  
"Send her flowers! Or candy! Or..."  
"Or an axe?" T.K. helps out.  
Patamon smirks and lands next to T.K.  
"Really. You should try to win her back." the Digimon tells him.  
"But she hates me!"  
"Pah. I bet she still likes you. You should try to comfort her."  
"Like you tried with Gatomon?" T.K. asks sarcastically.  
"I've learned my lesson. That's why I said: Be subtle."  
T.K. just sighs and wonders if he should risk it.  
_Well, what do I have to lose?_  



	11. Winning back the ones they love

Tamers: Stuck in Paradise - Season 2  
Part 11  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  


* * *

  
"Takenuchi residence, Sora speaking."  
Sora is sitting in her most comfortable chair as she answers the call.  
Her legs are resting on another chair. Biyomon is sleeping on the couch.  
She had just had breakfast and had decided to relax a bit more.  
Errrr... Sora, this is T.K.  
"Oh." Sora just mutters and blinks.  
I guess you have heard some of the recent news?  
"You mean that Kari dumped you because of a hot nigh-"  
Don't rub it in please. T.K. groans.  
Sora giggles.  
"Well, whatever could you want from me?" she asks innocently.  
With her free hand, she opens her book of lifelong favors and writes his name into it.  
_Davis, Hawkmon, and now T.K._ she thinks and smiles.  
She smiles mischieviously while she closes the book again.  
  
"Takenuchi Flower Service." the man greets Kari happily.  
Kari blinks in surprise. She had expected Tai.  
"If I remember correctly, you are Kari, right?" the man asks.  
"That is correct. Why do you-"  
Her question is left unfinished when the man hands her a rose.  
She gulps, remembering the last time she received a single rose.  
_Does this mean that T.K.... leaves me?_ she asks herself.  
The girl accepts the rose, her hand shaking like mad.  
"Oh well. The usual greetings from Sora. See you!"  
Kari just nods, staring at the rose. She opens the attached card with a trembling hand.  
Sighing, she reads the short text: 
    
    A single rose for my only love.

"Oh T.K." Kari whispers and closes her eyes.  
"What's that." Gatomon asks flatly.  
"A rose from T.K." Kari answers dreamily.  
"And now you're gonna crawl back to him."  
Kari blinks.  
"You're not really in a romantic mood, are you?" she asks the Digimon.  
"Three days! Three days!" Gatomon hisses.  
"Your talk wth Veemon yesterday didn't help much." Kari observes.  
"It did! But Renamon hasn't even tried to come back!"  
"So you miss her?" Kari asks with a smile.  
"Pah. Why would I want her back?" Gatomon answers, trying to sound angry.  
Kari knows that Gatomon would kill to get Renamon back.  
But somehow the cat seems... disturbed.  
  
_Geez. Kari's happy again. And I? I'm just lonely._  
Gatomon looks at her partner, trying to make Renamon responsible for her mess.  
But it doesn't work. She had sent Renamon away, after all.  
_I bet she doesn't love me anymore. I hurt her badly._  
Gatomon notices that Kari frowns.  
"Funny. When did you get this wooden figure?" Kari asks her.  
Gatomon raises an eyebrow and turns around.  
"What the-" she mutters when she notices the figure on the table next to her.  
_That hasn't been here when I turned around!_  
The cat Digimon takes a closer look at the carving work.  
At first sight, she sees only one slender form.  
Gatomon instantly recognizes the body of Renamon. Then she rotates the figure.  
She gasps when she sees the front of it.  
"That's Renamon... kissing... you?" Kari asks.  
Gatomon's eyes widen when she recognizes what is portrayed here.  
"Her fur looks wet." Kari observes.  
"Our first kiss." Gatomon whispers.  
  
"Your first kiss?" Ruki asks Renamon.  
The Digimon nods while picking up the remaining pieces of wood.  
"We had... bathed in the pond in the park." the fox explains.  
"Bathed." Ruki mocks her.  
"Yes. Just bathed. And when we came out of the pond..."  
"I know. I recognized the pose from the newspaper."  
Renamon smiles when she hears this.  
"Yeah. I held her in my arms. And we... kissed."  
The Digimon sighs.  
"And you gave her this carving work so she remembers the good time you two had?"  
Renamon nods, happy that her Tamer understands her plan.  
"Say... What happened after that kiss?" Ruki suddenly asks with a sly grin.  
"Ummmmm... Nothing."  
Ruki giggles when she hears the obvious lie.  
"I can see you blushing under all that fur." the Tamer mocks her.  
Renamon simply sighs.  
  
The doorbell rings again, causing Kari to sigh.  
She lazily opens the door, prepared to greet her brother.  
"Hello T-T-T-" she stutters when she realizes that the boy at the door is not Tai.  
"-T-T-T-" she continues to stutter.  
"T.K.?" T.K. helps out, smiling nervously.  
"T.K." Kari finally manages to say.  
The world around her fades away. Her complete reality is taken up by the boy.  
"I'm really sorry for what happened. But I wondered... well..." T.K. stammers.  
"T.K." Kari simply whispers.  
"Well... I wondered if we could talk hings over?" T.K. asks.  
The young Kamiya girl simply stares at him.  
"Ummm... Maybe this evening? Dinner at a restaurant?" T.K. shyly suggests.  
When he receives no answer, he snickers.  
Finally Kari's crain catches up with the conversation.  
"Sounds great." she whispers after some seconds.  
"I'll be here at six. Is that okay with you?"  
Long seconds pass.  
"Six. Sure." Kari answers finally, still staring at the boy.  
  
After closing the door, Kari is able to think again.  
"Did I just... accept a date?" she asks herself.  
She scratches her head. The memory of the last few minutes is somehow blurred.  
"Gatomon? Did I just accept to date T.K. at six?"  
The snow-white cat turns her head, seemingly lost in her own world.  
"There has been somebody at the door?" the Digimon asks.  
Kari can see the wooden figure cradled in the cat's arms and smiles.  
"Nevermind. Will you manage without me?"  
Gatomon nods absentmindedly, gently stroking the figure.  
  
"Motomiya's, Veemon speaking." Veemon answer the phone.  
Hawk here. Emergency meeting in the park.  
Veemon blinks.  
"What kind of-"  
Shhhhh! Digimon only. I've called the others, too. In half an hour at the pond.  
Before Veemon can answer anything, Hawkmon has ended the call.  
  
Veemon feels like a spy when he arrives at the pond.  
He can see Hawkmon, Patamon and Agumon waiting at the pond.  
"Glad you could make it." Agumon greets him.  
"Anytime. Am I the last one?" Veemon asks.  
Hawkmon nods.  
"Wormmon, Armadillomon and the Tamer's Digimon seem to be busy." he says.  
"What are they doing?" Patamon asks.  
"Beats me. But it must be important." Hawkmon answers.  
"OK, so what are we doing here?" Veemon asks the group.  
"We need to find a way to cheer Gatomon up." Agumon tells him.  
Veemon gulps.  
Patamon's wings still look shaky, and Agumon's throat has clawmarks.  
"The best time would be tonight. Kari's out with T.K. then." Patamon says.  
"Tai will be happy to hear that." Agumon remarks.  
"Then what do we do? A party?" Veemon sarcastically suggests.  
"Nah. But we could visit her. Cheer her up together." Hawkmon answers.  
"You can count me in." Veemon tells them firmly.  
  
Gatomon lazily watches her partner.  
It's five fifty now. Kari had started her panic attack two hours ago.  
The girl is wearing a dark blue dress that should make any man drool.  
"What about the Digivice?" Kari asks the Digimon.  
Gatomon just shrugs.  
"I think I'll take it with me." Kari decides.  
"Like some kind of talisman?"  
Kari nods and giggles nervously.  
The sound of the doorbell makes Kari jump.  
The young girl yelps in surprise and trips over her own feet.  
Even while her partner hits the floor, Gatomon walks towards the door and opens it.  
She is relieved when she sees Tai standing in front of her.  
"Hey, Gatomon. Agumon informed me that it's safe to come home again?"  
Gatomon just shrugs and returns to her place on the couch.  
"T-T-T-" Kari stammers while she stands up again.  
Then she faces her brother.  
"TAI?" she yells, making the older boy jump.  
"Heya sis, you look gre-"  
"HOW DARE YOU?" Kari continues her yelling.  
"Ummmm... Kari?" another voice asks.  
Kari blinks when she sees T.K. standing inthe still-open door.  
"T.K." Kari whispers, her rage long-forgotten.  
Gatomon notices Tai sigh as his sister hovers over to T.K.  
"Bye, Gatomon. See you, Tai!" she shouts happily as she exits the apartment.  
Tai just shakes his head and heads for the door, too.  
"Where are you going?" Gatomon asks.  
"To Matt's place. I feel like crying and I don't want you to see it."  
Gatomon snickers as the original DigiDestined of Courage exits the apartment.  
Then she realizes that she is completely alone now.  
  
"If she claws my eyes out, it's your fault." Veemon tells Agumon.  
"Nobody forced you to join." Agumon hisses.  
The four Digimon are walking through the evening streets.  
"I hope she won't get this the wrong way." Patamon mutters.  
"Yep. She might think we pity her." Hawkmon observes.  
"Trust me. Everything will be all right." Agumon says and toys with the apartment keys Tai has given him.  
  
Sitting in the dark apartment, Gatomon realizes she misses Renamon.  
"Oh Renamon." she whispers, stroking the figure.  
"A reminder of better times." somebody whispers.  
Gatomon's head jerks up in alarm.  
Then she spots... her.  
Renamon is kneeling on the floor, looking down.  
_Just like the day when Ruki scolded her for kissing Veemon._ she realizes.  
Then she notices the fine scar on Renamon's nuzzle.  
"Oh Renamon!" she cries and jumps up.  
She runs towards her love and hugs her.  
"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Renamon whispers into Gatomon's ear.  
"Don't. It wasn't your fault."  
Gatomon feels Renamon's gentle paws on her back.  
"I missed you." Renamon says, making the understatement of the century.  
"Just hold me. Just like you held me for the very first time." Gatomon purrs.  
  
"Let's surprise her." Agumon suggests.  
He and his three henchmen sneak through the dark apartment.  
"I bet she's in Kari's room." he whispers.  
"I don't know. what if we disturb her?" Patamon asks.  
"Nah. She'll thank us later." Veemon assures him.  
"I hope you're right." Hawkmon whispers with a frown.  
Smiling, Agumon opens the door to Kari's room and switches on the lights.  
"Hey Gatomon! We came to ch-ch-ch-" he shouts before his voice fails him.  
The orange dino stares at the multicolored furball on Kari's bed.  
The only thing he clearly sees is Gatomon kissing Renamon.  
He doesn't even dare to look where their paws are.  
"I'm just soooo dead." he mutters when Gatomon's eyes meet his.  



	12. The hunt

Tamers: Stuck in Paradise - Season 2  
Part 12  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  


* * *

  
"Kari?" somebody asks loudly, startling the two DigiDestined.  
Kari blinks and looks at the entrance of the restaurant.  
"Ruki? what are you doing here?" she shouts.  
"Take a guess." T.K. mutters, pointing at Davis.  
The Tamer starts to run to Kari's table.  
On her way, she almost trips thanks to her red highheels, but is expertly caught by Davis.  
"Hey you two." Davis greets as soon as he's close enough to stop shouting.  
"Are we... disturbing you?" Ruki asks, suddenly sweating.  
"Of course not." Kari instantly replies.  
"Actually you're just in time." T.K. adds.  
Ruki and Davis sit down at their table and look confused.  
"Just in time for what?" Davis asks.  
T.K. smiles and clears his throat.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I have the honour of presenting you my newfound love, Miss Kari Kamiya."  
Kari blushes slightly and giggles while Ruki simply sighs.  
"You're a real gentleman, T.K." Davis admits.  
"Why don't I hear compliments like this from you?" Ruki playfully asks.  
"'cause you almost strangled me on our way here?" Davis chuckles.  
T.K. giggles when Ruki lightly slams her elbow into Davis stomach.  
"Gotta love that girl." Davis coughs and smiles.  
"However, it's good to see you again, Ruki." Kari finally says.  
"Yeah. Looks like things will return to normality again." Ruki says.  
"Is Renamon all right?" Kari asks her with a frown.  
"I guess so. In fact, she's paying Gatomon a visit tonight."  
  
_So that's how the people in Sodom and Gomorrah must have felt._  
Veemon is directly behind Agumon, having seen more than enough to know what's going on.  
Renamon has returned. Good news.  
Gatomon has welcomed Renamon. Great news.  
Renamon and Gatomon are kissing. Perfect news.  
Kissing and... expressing their feelings... Heaven.  
Agumon, Veemon, Patamon and Hawkmon are watching them do it. DOOMSDAY.  
So far, the lovers have just stared at them.  
Veemon can feel Hawkmon leave behind him.  
When he hears the insane hissing coming from Kari's room, he runs.  
He has left just in time since Gatomon flies out of the room like a cruise missile.  
The cat slams into Agumon and crushes him against the opposing wall.  
While running for the door, Veemon turns his head and sees that Gatomon is strangling the dino again.  
Hawkmon and Patamon are in front of him.  
The bird Digimon quickly opens the front door and-  
"FOX LEAF-"  
Veemon gasps when he sees that Renamon has waited on the other side of the door.  
Then he notices the materializing crytal-like projectiles.  
"-ARROW-"  
Hawkmon instantly slams the door shut again and dives out of the way.  
Milliseconds later, the door explodes.  
  
"The window!" Patamon shouts frantically.  
"Feather Strike!" Hawkmon shouts shattering a window with his attack.  
Patamon instantly flies out, leaving only Veemon and Hawkmon.  
And Agumon, whose head has the same color as Veemon's head.  
And Gatomon, who now seems to notice their presence.  
And Renamon, who steps through the blasted door like a furry version of the Terminator.  
"No time!" Hawkmon hears Veemon shout.  
"Wait!" Hawkmon begs, although he knows Veemon doesn't have a choice, lacking wings and all.  
He takes careful aim and prays that his plan works.  
"Feather Strike!" he shouts, sending a single feather on its way.  
The feather flies past Gatomon's head and hits its target perfectly.  
"My ring!" Gatomon shouts when she sees the ring being yanked from her tail by the feather.  
Agumon instantly sees his chance and breaks free.  
  
The weakened Gatomon howls in terror as she jumps for the tiny golden object.  
Hawkmon suddenly realizes the flaw of his plan, and its charging right at him.  
"Come!" Veemon yells while Hawkmon's eyes are fixed on the mad fox.  
Then he is suddenly pulled out of the apartment through a window.  
Acting on his bird instincts, he stabilizes his flight.  
He notices the weight of Veemon at his talons and sighs.  
_I just hope that agumon will make it._ Hawkmon thinks.  
"Incoming!" Veemon shouts, snapping Hawkmon out of his daydream.  
He looks over his shoulder and yelps when he sees Renamon.  
The fox must have leaped through the window!  
_Even Schwarzenegger wouldn't have been that stubborn!_  
Then he realizes that nobody has surprised the Terminator in bed with his girl so far.  
He quickly banks to his right side.  
A split-second later, a cursing Renamon sails past Veemon's feet and vanishes.  
  
Renamon returns just as Gatomon has found her Holy Ring again.  
"Where are they?" the cat hisses with newfound fury.  
Renamon points at the window, causing the cat to snarl.  
Without saying anything more, Gatomon opens another window and jumps.  
Renamon is right behind her and lands on a neighbouring roof.  
"They won't get far." Gatomon snarls as she starts to run.  
  
When he can't hear anything, Agumon carefully enters the apartment again.  
He had hidden upstairs, hoping that his pursuers would run downstairs.  
The dino Digimon sighs when he realizes that he is indeed alone.  
Then he realizes that he is standing in a warzone.  
Rubbing his bruised neck, he picks up the receiver.  
_Well, it could have been worse. I've been lucky that Hawkmon saved me._  
He dials a number with his claw.  
_I should thank him. Maybe I'll send flowers to his hospital room._  
He knows Gatomon. Since she is not here beating him up, she is probably hunting.  
"Matt, this is Agumon. Is Tai with you?" he asks when Matt answers the call.  
  
"You two are the perfect couple. Really." Ruki sighs dreamily.  
"Hey, I would have looked great at Kari's side, too!" Davis protests.  
Ruki playfully slaps the back of his head, never taking her eyes off T.K. and Kari.  
"Well, you two are also a nice couple." T.K. comments while Kari giggles.  
"I just hope that our Gatomon and Renamon are getting along." Ruki sighs.  
  
The three Digimon pause after having run for long minutes.  
"I think we lost'em." Veemon gasps.  
"I wouldn't bet my feathers on that one." Hawkmon mutters.  
"What's you opinion, Patamon?" Veemon asks the empty space above them.  
He blinks.  
"Pata-?"  
He whirls around when he hears a strangled cough some meters away.  
Gatomon hits the pavement, pinning the poor Patamon down.  
"What the-" Hawkmon mutters.  
Then he notices the growing shadow under his feet.  
"Incoming!" Veemon shouts, having looked up.  
The Digimon jump sideways just before the golden assassin hits the pavement with her claws.  
Veemon gulps when he sees that the pavement cracks under the force of her Wisteria Punch.  
  
"Spoil-sport." Gatomon mutters when she notices that Patamon has passed out.  
The cat shrugs and tries to find her next target.  
"Veemon." she sneers when she sees the bird Digimon.  
"I'll leave Hawkmon to you!" she shouts at Renamon.  
The fox only nods and grins at the bird Digimon.  
  
"Geez, that was close." Patamon sighs and opens his eyes again.  
Renamon is after Hawkmon, Gatomon hunts down Veemon.  
He might make it back home without getting hurt more than this.  
"I told them that the idea has been dumb." he mutters as he flies home.  
  
"We should split up!" Veemon shouts.  
"We're both toast if we don't stick together!"  
Hawkmon is sailing next to him through the street.  
"We'll run into that building! Then to the rear door!"  
Hawkmon nods as they approach the well-lit restaurant.  
  
"Boy, you should have seen her." T.K. chuckles.  
"She just stared at you dreamily?" Ruki sighs.  
"Yep, must be love." Davis observes and smiles.  
Kari would have answered something, but voices coming from the front of the restauarant startle them.  
"Out of the way!"  
"Emergency!"  
"Veemon? Hawkmon?" Davis asks loudly.  
"DAVIS!" Veemon shouts happily, jumping up and down.  
The two Digimon run to the gathered children.  
"Hey, are you two racing across town or what?" Davis asks.  
"Hehe... Long story." Veemon mutters.  
Kari notices that Hawkmon's eyes are fixed on the front of the restaurant.  
"They're in here!" she suddenly hears Gatomon shout.  
"Uh-oh." Hawkmon mutters.  
Even while the two Digimon start to leave, Renamon appears behind Ruki.  
"GOT 'EM!" the vulpine Digimon shouts, making Veemon and Hawkmon yelp.  
  
It would be an understatement to say that Ruki Makino is startled.  
Something has obviously gone wrong.  
And Veemon and Hawkmon are somehow connected to it.  
Gatomon joins Renamon and looks just as furious.  
Veemon is hiding behind the now standing Davis.  
Hawkmon is somewhere behind Veemon.  
"Renamon? What's going on here?" Ruki asks, trying to stay calm.  
"Davis and Yolei are going to need new partners soon." Renamon snarls.  
"Buddy? Have you done something dumb?" Davis asks politely.  
"Sorta. But it hasn't been my idea!" Veemon whimpers.  
"That moron party surprised Gatomon and me!" Renamon whispers.  
"So what?" Ruki asks.  
"Well, we were kissing and... well..." Renamon stammers.  
"...having fun... in Kari's bed..." Gatomon whispers.  
"IN MY BED?" Kari shouts, startling the people around them even more.  
Gatomon and Renamon blush.  
"And you saw them?" Davis asks his partner.  
Veemon just nods.  
"WAY TO-" Davis cheers, but is interrupted by a sharp smack on the back of his head.  
"-I mean: Bad Veemon! Bad Veemon!" he tries to correct his error.  
  
"OK, look. You can't just kill them." T.K. tries to calm them down.  
"Why not?" Gatomon snaps.  
"Because... because... you don't really want this?" T.K. weakly replies.  
"Trust me, we want it." Renamon whispers.  
"Davis, help me." Veemon whispers.  
"In my bed..." Kari mutters and shakes her head.  
"Admit it, you're jealous that you not the first one who fun in it." Hawkmon snickers.  
The bird gulps when he notices Kari's stare.  
"Yolei will feel real lonely without you." the girl hisses.  
"OK, THAT DOES IT!" Ruki suddenly yells, startling everybody.  
The girl grabs Renamon's chest fur and pulls the Digimon close to her.  
"I'd bet you really want to do something else." the girl whispers.  
Renamon frowns, then smiles.  
"Good. The hotel room is all yours. Just leave us and our dinner in peace."  
"What about those two?" Gatomon wails.  
"You can kill them later. Especially that perverted hawk." Kari tells the cat.  
Ruki lets her Digimon go again. Gatomon is instantly in Renamon's arms, purring.  
"OK, show's over. Now go. Shoo." Ruki urges them.  
  
Veemon sighs when Renamon and Gatomon are out of sight.  
"Thanks, Ruki. I owe you one." he mutters.  
"Not really. I just bought you some time." the girl replies.  
"Yeah. I'll have Gatomon kick your little, feathery-" Kari sneers.  
T.K. bravely intervenes by planting his lips on hers.  
In the meantime, Davis motions the Digimon to run for it.  
"Awwww... Look at them. Aren't they lovely?" Ruki sighs dreamily.  
Then she feels Davis arm on her shoulder.  
Forgetting the past events, Ruki simply leans towards Davis and sighs.  



	13. Excuse or Payback?

Tamers: Stuck in Paradise - Season 2  
Part 13  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  


* * *

  
The two couples are standing in the elevator, trying to get the most out of these last minutes.  
Kari enjoys being held by T.K., who kisses her neck gently.  
Much too soon for Kari, the elevator stops again.  
Giggling and kissing, the four teens walk through the corridor.  
The Kamiya apartment is only meters away now.  
"That has been a wonderful evening." Kari whispers and kisses T.K.  
Then she notices his stare. He seems to be staring at something behind her.  
Finally she turns around and sees the apartment door.  
Or rather: The doorframe. The door itself is... gone.  
"What the-" Ruki mutters.  
Finally they can see Tai.  
"Oh, hey sis! Hi Ruki! Had a nice evening?" he greets them.  
"Where is the door, Tai?" Kari asks flatly.  
"Ummm... Long story?" Tai says and snickers nervously.  
"Is Renamon part of this story?" Ruki sighs.  
"How'd you know?" Tai asks.  
"We've witnessed the chase." Davis explains.  
"Oh. How are Hawkmon, Veemon and Patamon doing?" Agumon asks as he joins them.  
"Patamon has been part of this?" T.K. hisses.  
"Yeah. Sure. Didn't you see him?"  
"Your Digimon saw my Digimon having fun in MY BED?" Kari snaps at T.K.  
"Here we go again." Ruki and Davis mutter in unison.  
  
It feels good doing nothing.  
Renamon yawns softly and... sneezes.  
"Hm?" she asks herself when the tickling at her nose continues.  
Lazily she opens her eyes and sees something golden just in front of her.  
She snarls at the object that seems to mock her.  
The tickling continues, causing the fox to sneeze again.  
Renamon snaps at the object, but its too fast.  
"Having fun?" somebody whispers into her ear.  
By now Renamon wakes up completely. She smiles as she finally recognizes the object.  
Gatomon's tail keeps tickling her, causing the Holy Ring on it to dance.  
Renamon yawns again and stretches her limbs.  
The cat she has been curled up around does the same.  
  
"So, what's my little revenge angel up to today?" Renamon asks playfully.  
"I don't know. Let's just go home." Gatomon suggests.  
Renamon shrugs and vanishes.  
After some seconds, she appears again, smiling sheepishly.  
"Funny. Really funny." Gatomon mutters.  
"It's a reflex, really!" Renamon defends herself.  
"Show-off." the cat mocks the fox.  
"Hey, I could teach you that trick!"  
Gatomon's eyes widen.  
"Really?"  
"Uhhhh... No."  
Gatomon's eyes become narrow slits as the fox continues her sheepish smile.  
  
"Really?" Renamon asks and frowns.  
"Yeah." Gatomon replies.  
The two Digimon walk down the street, talking about last night's events.  
"You're just going to forgive them?"  
Gatomon shrugs.  
"They tried to help me. And we really scared them."  
Renamon keeps frowning.  
"Admit it, we acted like insane psycho murderers." Gatomon tells her.  
"You say that as if it's something bad." Renamon responds and smiles.  
"No really. I think I should apologize."  
Renamon cocks her head.  
"Didn't you mean 'We should apologize'?" she asks.  
Gatomon thinks about that one.  
"Nah. They wanted to cheer me up. You've just happened to be there, too."  
The fox shrugs lazily.  
  
"Aha. And then the door exploded?" Kari asks Agumon.  
She is following the dino's recapitulation of yesterday's fight.  
Agumon had just explained how Gatomon had slammed him against the wall.  
"Well, I guess Renamon has been waiting on the other side." he replies.  
"And the window?" Ruki asks, pointing at the broken window.  
"Well, Hawkmon broke it so there would be another exit."  
Both girls shake their heads.  
"Ummm... Hello?" Gatomon asks, looking through the front door-way.  
"Eep!" Agumon yelps and tries to hide behind Ruki.  
"Don't worry. It's all right." Renamon whispers, appearing behind the dino Digimon.  
"ARRR! Don't do that!" Agumon shouts, running into Tai's room.  
"Geez. He's quite jumpy." Renamon observes innocently.  
"Tsk. Come on, Renamon." Gatomon says and walks into Kari's room.  
"Not again in my room!" Kari instantly wails, making Ruki snicker.  
"Don't worry. We won't do anything you wouldn't do." Renamon tells her, following Gatomon.  
"I don't think that you comforted her, Renamon." Ruki snickers.  
"RUKI!" Kari wails loudly.  
  
"So here we are, Hawkmon." Yolei sighs and sits down on the lawn.  
She looks at the other people in the park.  
Then she notices that Hawkmon still seems to be nervous.  
"Hawkmon?" she asks.  
"Yeah?" the bird Digimon answers, looking over his shoulder as if looking for somebody.  
"Why did we come here?"  
"I... I somehow like crowded places. Many people. Potential witnesses."  
Yolei frowns. Hawkmon had been acting this weird since he returned yesterday.  
"What happened last night, Hawkmon?" she finally asks.  
"Nothing! Nothing!" Hawkmon almost screeches.  
Yolei gives Hawkmon a look.  
Finally the Digimon sighs and begins to tell her what has happened.  
  
"Geez, you already miss me?" Ruki asks and giggles.  
Kari can't help but smile.  
It's just early afternoon and Davis is already craving for his beloved.  
"The movies? Hm. I don't know..." Ruki mutters.  
The young Tamer is toying with the phone cord like a little girl.  
_She has really changed during her stay here._ Kari thinks.  
The DigiDestined is happy. For Ruki. For Davis. And of course for Renamon.  
_She has been really heartless when we first met her._ she remembers.  
_Poor Renamon. She must have had a hrad time with Ruki._  
"How about the park? It's much more... romantic." Ruki sighs into the receiver.  
_Geez. She could ask him to commit ritual suicide and he'd do it without thinking about it._  
Kari admits that she is jealous somehow. Ruki behaves like a cat toying with her prey.  
_I wish I could do that with T.K._ she thinks and sighs.  
Then she asks herself what keeps her from doing it.  
  
"You did WHAT?" Yolei yells.  
"Hey, it has been an accident!"  
"And this has been your idea?"  
Hawkmon nods and smiles nervously.  
"It did sound like a good idea when we planned it!" he tries to defend himself.  
"Geez. No wonder you act this paranoid."  
"No. This is no paranoia! This is caution!"  
"I should tie you up and just drop you in front of their door." Yolei sneers.  
"That would be difficult. Renamon blasted it." Hawkmon mutters.  
When he sees that Yolei gasps, he laughs shortly.  
"Oh yeah. I didn't finish the story yet..."  
  
"Dumbest idea I've ever heard." Renamon comments the plan.  
The vupline Digimon is lying on Kari's bed, looking at the pacing cat.  
"It's not dumb!" Gatomon snaps.  
"Why don't you just call him and say that everything's fine?"  
Renamon's tail lazily moves through the air.  
"That wouldn't be the same!" Gatomon hisses.  
Her tail swishes nervously, sometimes banging against the table.  
Renamon frowns when she notices the growing dents in the wood.  
"You really want to do that?" the fox finally asks.  
"Yes. And I'll do it alone." Gatomon states.  
Renamon's tail goes limp and drops onto the bed.  
"I could help!" the love-crazy Digimon begs.  
"No. It'll be better this way." the cat says.  
Renamon tries whining, but Gatomon doesn't change her opinion.  
  
Kari's smile widens until it matches Ruki's.  
"You really did that?" she asks her new mentor.  
"Yep. And before he could react, I went into the apartment."  
"No wonder he comes back begging for more."  
Ruki smiles innocently.  
"However, I think you have to do something more drastic with T.K." she suddenly says.  
Kari gives her a questioning look.  
"Remember: That had been our very first kiss." Ruki reminds her.  
"Oh. Right. T.K. already kissed me, so the thrill's not that strong."  
"Bingo. Now we just have to think of something neat."  
Both girls sit together in silence.  
Finally Ruki starts to grin again.  
"Do you know the Tango?" she asks with a devilish grin.  
Kari tries to giggle, cough, grin and gasp at the same time.  
"Well, I've learned it once during my dance lessons." Kari admits.  
"Perfect. Now we need a training partner for you."  
Both girls start to grin again.  
"Oh, Tai..." Kari and Ruki sing in unison, looking at Tai's room.  
  
Gatomon sighs as she waits at Davis' door.  
She hasn't rung the doorbell. It would ruin everything.  
_Veemon must be really depressed. I scared him too much._  
The door opens slowly. Gatomon is impressed since she can barely hear it.  
She hushes into the dark apartment, where Renamon is waiting for her.  
The fox carefully closes the door and kneels next to Gatomon.  
"OK. Davis is out with Ruki. Parents and sister are out, too." she briefs the cat.  
"Where is Veemon?" Gatomon whispers.  
"Let me put it this way: I haven't seen him in the bathroom or the livingroom."  
"Davis' room then." Gatomon sighs and nods.  
She closes her eyes briefly, trying to find her calm center.  
When she opens her eyes, Renamon is already gone.  
  
Veemon sighs. Nothing has happened the whole day.  
Still, his mind keeps wandering back to the scene he had witnessed.  
_They will try to kill me. I know it. I saw them... an ocean of fur..._  
He shakes his head, but the image won't leave him.  
_...kissing each other passionately..._  
Veemon blushes as he relives his memories in slow-motion.  
_...their paws doing God-only-knows-what..._  
His breathing becomes faster now.  
_...the feeling of being loved..._  
The Digimon closes his eyes as his paw works its way to his crotch.  
  
Gatomon sighs as her tail carefully wraps itself around the door handle.  
She looks up and prepares her happy-kitty smile.  
Nodding, she yanks open the door and jumps into Davis' room.  
"HEY VEEMON! SURPRI-I-I-i-i---" she shouts, then stammers.  
She stares at the blue Digimon who is busily working his... little 'mon.  
And Veemon stares back at her.  
Gatomon gulps when she notices the mix of humiliation and rage in Veemon's eyes.  
She realizes that this must have been what Veemon has seen in her eyes last night.  
Without further thinking, she charges out of the room.  
Out of the apartment.  
Out of the building.  
Just out.  



	14. Preparations for the big evening

Tamers: Stuck in Paradise - Season 2  
Part 14  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  


* * *

  
Gatomon gasps and takes a look around.  
_God, I've run across the whole city!_ she realizes.  
Then she passes out.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Veemon yells in frustration.  
He has been humiliated before. Sure.  
But it had always been Davis' fault so far.  
Veemon curses and slams his fist against the table.  
He curses again when he sees the hole his fist has created.  
_That has gone too far. Beating me up must have been too simple for her._  
His brain starts to reverse-engineer Gatomon's diabolical plan.  
"She must have waited for this moment. But how did she know?"  
He paces through Davis' room.  
"Renamon! Of course! She probably spied on me the whole time!"  
He angrily punches the wall and curses when he realizes that he just hit ferro-concrete.  
_This has gone too far. They will pay for it._  
"But how?"  
  
When she opens her eyes again, Gatomon is greeted by the bright daylight.  
"Awwwwww..." she groans.  
"It's about time."  
Gatomon blinks and sees Renamon leaning against a tree.  
She blinks again when she realizes that she is in the park.  
Then she remembers the events of last night and groans again.  
"Besides, I told you it was a dumb idea." Renamon mutters.  
"You... know?" Gatomon wails.  
"Of course. I stayed with you, hidden in my little realm."  
Gatomon covers her eyes with one paw.  
_The worst humiliation of my life and there are witnesses._  
"I couldn't know-" she protests.  
"They didn't know it either. Still we hunted them across town."  
The cat sighs in defeat.  
  
"Uh, Veemon?" Davis asks when he sees his room.  
He blinks. His Mom always told him his room is a mess, but this time it looks like a ruin.  
Then he notices something blue move in a corner.  
"Veemon? What happened? Are you all right?"  
The Digimon looks up at him.  
Davis is relieved when he cannot see wounds or blood.  
Then he notices Veemon's eyes. All Davis can see in them is rage and hatred.  
"They're going to pay! PAY!" the little Digimon suddenly yells.  
  
"Renamon? Could you do me a huge favor?" Gatomon finally asks.  
"Kill you in combat so that you don't have to live in shame?"  
The cat gives the fox a stare of death.  
"Please go to Veemon. Tell him I'm sorry." she finally begs.  
"Why me? You busted in and saw... him." Renamon answers.  
"Please." Gatomon begs and sobs.  
Renamon sighs and strokes the cat's fur.  
"I will pay him a visit." she finally promises.  
  
Davis has left his room after Veemon had rammed his fist into the bed.  
The dragon shakes his head in disgust.  
"Veemon?" a female voice whispers, startling him.  
He turns around and sees Renamon kneeling next to the desk.  
Veemon gasps and walks towards the fox.  
"You!" he hisses.  
Renamon avoids eye contact and just sighs.  
"Veemon, I came to-"  
"DID YOU COME TO GLOAT?" Veemon yells, his rage being fueled by the Renamon's presence.  
The vulpine Digimon blinks.  
It's the last thing she does before Veemon's fist strikes her down.  
The Digimon's head slams through a large drawer in the desk.  
Then there is silence.  
Veemon rubs his fist, thrilled and shocked when he realizes that he feels better.  
_Man, I knocked her out! The great Renamon! With one hit!_  
Then he realizes that the fight has not exactly been fair.  
Still, her presence confirmed that she has been part of Gatomon's plan.  
Nodding, Veemon leaves Davis' room.  
  
_Finally._ Davis thinks when he sees Veemon exit his room.  
Since his date with Ruki, he hasn't been able to change his clothes.  
Now he sneaks into his room-  
-and sees Renamon partially lying in his desk.  
"What the-" he mutters.  
"Geez, what happened?" he hears the Digimon's muffled voice coming from the drawer.  
Renamon struggles briefly, then stops.  
"And why am I surrounded by pictures of naked women?"  
  
"What's taking her so long?" Gatomon asks herself.  
Finally the fox appears at her side again.  
Gatomon smiles and looks up at her love. Then her smile fades.  
"What happened to your face?" she asks in alarm.  
The fox's left eye is swollen, and her fur looks ruffled.  
"I guess Veemon wasn't in his forgiving mood." Renamon mutters.  
Then the golden Digimon stands up and walks to the pond.  
Frowning, Gatomon follows her.  
"Did Veemon do that?" she finally asks although she knows the answer.  
Renamon nods. Then she flinches when she lets the cold water hit her face.  
  
"Wow, you really know how to dance." Ruki praises Kari.  
"Thanks." Kari replies and blushes.  
"What about me?" Tai groans.  
"Hm? Oh yeah. You were great, too." Ruki mutters.  
Tai smirks and leaves when he senses that he isn't needed anymore.  
Kari sits down on the couch and stretches her limbs.  
They have had a quick meal for lunch half an hour ago.  
For Kari, lunch has been an eternity ago.  
"What's next, coach?" The DigiDestined asks with a smile.  
Ruki sits down next to her.  
"How about shopping? You need a nice dress."  
"I have a nice dress." Kari protests.  
"I'm talking about drop-dead-gorgeous here." Ruki says and grins.  
  
"It's hopeless. You'll have to wait until he cools down."  
"But I feel so guilty!" Gatomon sighs.  
Renamon shrugs and looks at her refelction in the pond.  
The swelling is not as big as before. Tomorrow it would be barely visible.  
"Just wait a day. And then maybe call him." Renamon suggests.  
  
"You're insane." Kari mutters when she steps out of the dressing-room.  
Ruki simply smiles. The dress she had picked looks just as expected.  
Not too exposing, but definately hinting.  
The design is similar to Ruki's first dress, but this one is black.  
And it also has a cut at the right leg that reaches almost to her hip.  
"T.K. will drop dead when he sees you in this." Ruki whispers.  
Kari finally giggles.  
"But black?" she asks.  
"The contrast is perfect." Ruki tells her.  
Kari looks down at herself and frowns.  
"Not that contrast. But you told me that you're the DigiDestined of Light."  
Both girls smile sheepishly.  
"Ohhhh... I love it!" Kari whispers, her hands stroking the fabric of the dress.  
  
"Hello?" Hawkmon mumbles, suppressing a yawn.  
Hawk? Vee here. Could I meet you somewhere?  
"I don't know. What for?"  
Please. Not over the phoneline.  
"Very well. Then let's meet in the forest in the park."  
  
"Oh, I almpost forgot one important detail." Ruki says.  
The two girls are sitting on a bench in the mall they have been shopping in.  
"Which detail?" Kari asks, looking at her friend.  
"One kiss when you meet him, one kiss when you depart. Not more."  
Kari blinks.  
"You mean, we shouldn't kiss the entire evening?" she asks.  
"Maybe once during the dance." Ruki admits.  
Kari begins to realize what Ruki is hinting at.  
"He'll go crazy with desire." she observes.  
Ruki nods wildly.  
"Who taught you these tactics?" Kari asks.  
She gulps when she sees that Ruki suddenly looks sad.  
"My mother told me." Ruki whispers.  
"Geez, I'm sorry. Really, I-"  
"No. It's all right." ruki mutters and holds up her hand.  
Kari bites her lower lip.  
"Let's talk about toying with T.K.'s mind again." Ruki suddenly suggests and smiles.  
The DigiDestined returns the smile and places a hand on Ruki's shoulder.  
  
"Geez, she really did that?" Hawkmon asks in disgust.  
"Yeah. And Renamon helped her." Veemon mutters.  
"So what are you going to do now?"  
Veemon grins, making Hawkmon gulp.  
"I've thought of a plan. But I'm going to need you help."  
"Uh, buddy? Maybe you should just forget this." Hawkmon urges his friend.  
"Don't worry. You don't have to do much. Here."  
Hawkmon catches the slim stick and looks at it.  
"What am I doing with that hollow stick?" the bird asks in confusion.  
"It's a blow gun. I've got some tranq darts at home, too."  
"How did you get tranq darts? And what do you need them for?"  
Veemon shrugs. "Davis had'em. Don't know what for. But here's the plan."  
And Veemon starts to tell his plan, unaware of the extra-pair of ears above him.  
  
"Hello, T.K...." Kari purrs into the receiver.  
She is lying on the couch feeling very comfortable.  
Ruki is sitting next to her, grinning like mad.  
"Would you like going out tonight?" the DigiDestined continues to purr.  
The Tamer can imagine T.K. sweating at the other end of the line.  
"Your finest clothing. We're going to dance."  
_Geez, I'd kill to watch them together this evening!_ Ruki thinks.  
But she knows that Kari would have to do this alone.  
  
"Makino at Kamiya's." Ruki answers the call.  
Hello there, sweetheart.  
Ruki smiles when she hears Davis' voice.  
"Already dying to see me again?" Ruki teases him.  
Well, considering that I have the apartment all for myself this evening...  
The young Tamer giggles.  
"Casual clothes?"  
As casual as you like.  
Ruki blushes after hearing that comment.  
As much as she controlled his desires, he always managed to catch her off-guard.  
_Maybe that's the thrill of love._ Ruki decides.  
Could you be here at seven?  
"You bet on it."  
  
"Patamon, what are you doing there?" T.K. asks when he enters his room.  
"Just practicing my new hobby."  
"Your new hobby is shooting darts with a blowgun?"  
"Trust me, it'll be worth the effort." Patamon replies cryptically.  



	15. The big evening

Tamers: Stuck in Paradise - Season 2  
Part 15  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  


* * *

  
"This is the stuff!" Gatomon whispers.  
Renamon frowns and looks at the bottle Gatomon had pointed at.  
"What is this?" she asks.  
The cat blinks in surprise.  
"You don't know?" she asks.  
The fox shakes her head, causing Gatomon to snicker.  
"Well, then let me tell you that this is just the thing to end the day."  
"You can bottle passion?" Renamon asks, making the cat blush.  
"I didn't mean that!" she hisses.  
Renamon cocks her head.  
"It's the perfect way to end a really bad day. It makes you forget your sorrows."  
When she sees Renamon's blank expression, Gatomon sighs.  
"You really never heard of Sake?" she finally asks.  
  
Ruki snickers as Kari strides through the living room.  
The Kamiya girl is wearing the Killer Tango Dress and high-heels.  
"OK, final test." Ruki announces, bringing Kari in position.  
Kari now has her back turned at Tai's room.  
"Tai?" Ruki calls the boy loudly.  
Kari's brother briefly looks out of his room.  
"What is it, Ru... Ru... Ruuuuu..."  
Tai gasps when he sees Kari's back.  
Quickly he exites his room and smiles like a gentleman.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know we had a visitor. Hello, Miss...?" he politely addresses Kari.  
"She doesn't talk much, but she asked if you would date her." Ruki lies.  
Tai's smile widens as he obviously imagines himself with this beautiful girl.  
"It'd be my pleasure." he purrs and gently touches Kari's shoulder.  
"You're a real charmer, big brother." Kari purrs back and faces Tai.  
Ruki snickers when she sees Tai's smile freeze.  
"KARI?" he yelps, jumping back.  
"Final test - passed." Ruki states and laughs.  
While Tai walks back to his room on shaky legs, Kari sits down on the couch.  
"You've been right. The dress makes the difference." Kari observes.  
  
Hawkmon paces through Yolei's room.  
_Man, I really shouldn't do this._ he tells himself, thinking about Veemon's plan.  
_It would just hurt them. And I don't want to be responsible for it._  
He sighs.  
_On the other hand Veemon has a point. They have gone too far._  
The bird Digimon frowns as he looks at both sides.  
Finally he shakes his head.  
"I'm sorry, Gatomon." he whispers.  
  
Kari smiles as she opens the door.  
T.K. has rung the doorbell exactly at six.  
"Hello, T.K." Kari purrs.  
Ruki can see T.K. wearing a tuxedo. She can also see that he is blushing.  
His eyes look down at Kari's dress, then up again.  
But somehow the boy's stare stops slightly under Kari's chin.  
"I'm up here, T.K." Kari mutters.  
Matt's brother coughes and looks into her eyes.  
"Should we go?" Kari asks after half a minute of silence.  
Somehow T.K. manages to nod.  
Ruki snickers when she sees T.K. following Kari like a love-happy zombie.  
Then she checks her watch.  
"Oh well, time to go. It's a long walk to Davis' place."  
  
"You really think this stuff works?" Renamon asks as she enter the empty apartment.  
"I've seen it last New Year's Eve." Gatomon answers and nods.  
"Did Kari-"  
"No. Others. Kari's just a child. But we're mature Digimon, right?"  
Renamon nods, although she still doesn't get the idea.  
Gatomon quickly gets them two cups while Renamon pulls out one of the bottles.  
The cat instantly pours the Sake into the cups and holds up one of them.  
"Cheers!" the cat shouts before she empties her cup.  
Renamon shrugs and does the same.  
She instantly realizes that this has been a mistake as her throat starts to ache.  
The fox coughs wildly for a minute until the feeling stops.  
Then she can feel a warm fuzzy feeling comforting her.  
"You like it?" Gatomon purrs.  
Renamon nods happily as she grabs the bottle again.  
  
Davis and Ruki are lying on the couch, watching some anime.  
Ruki gently rubs Davis's cheek and frowns.  
"Funny." she mutters.  
"Hm?" Davis asks, stroking her back absentmindedly.  
"I never notices that fine beard."  
Davis chuckles.  
"I shave it daily." he tells her.  
"I think you forgot to do it today." Ruki hints.  
"No, that's not it. I just can't find my shaver anymore."  
"Yeah. Right." Ruki snickers.  
"Really! It has been one of those battery ones!"  
"Then where is it?"  
"Beats me." Davis answers and shrugs.  
  
Gatomon giggles.  
Renamon obviously has never had a drop of alcohol in her life.  
Now, after a bottle of Sake, the fox looks drowsy.  
Still Renamon pours another cup from the second bottle.  
Gatomon still feels pretty normal.  
The room seems to move a bit, but she is still in control. Sort of.  
Renamon on the other hand looks drunk. Simply drunk.  
_Maybe because I Champion..._ Gatomon manages to realize.  
"Oh looky! I can do tricks!" Renamon cheers, balancing on one hand.  
Split seconds later, the fox crashes to the floor, giggling madly.  
Then the giggling stops.  
"Rena? Rena? Mon?" Gatomon asks.  
When nobody answers her, she simply shrugs.  
"Guess she doesn't want anymore." the cat whispers.  
Then she decides that drinking alone is boring.  
With her last bit of control she climbs onto the couch and falls asleep.  
  
An hour later, Hawkmon grunts as his wings protest against the strain.  
"We're almost there!" Veemon shouts.  
Hawkmon looks down at the Digimon hanging at his talons.  
"Thank... God..." he mutters.  
As soon as he is above the balcony, Veemon jumps.  
Hawkmon crashlands next to him, gasping.  
Veemon instantly ducks and waits.  
Everything stays quiet. Nobody has noticed them.  
Quickly Veemon takes out some items out of Davis' backpack.  
Hawkmon takes the blow gun and the tranq darts and frowns.  
"You're serious, aren't you?" he asks a last time.  
Nodding grimly, Veemon holds up Davis' battery-operated shaver.  
"Remember. One of them starts to move, you tranq'em. No matter who it is."  
"What if Tai-" Hawkmon begins to ask.  
"Tranq him."  
"what if Kari-"  
"Tranq her."  
"What if Gennai-"  
"What would freakin' Gennai do here?" Veemon snaps.  
  
Using one of Hawkmon's feathers, Veemon manages to open the balcony door.  
It's already dark, so he sneaks into the room blindly.  
After some steps he trips over something on the carpet.  
He hits the floor cursing and angrily turns to see what has caused him to fall.  
He gasps when he looks directly at Renamon's face.  
_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_  
Then he notices that the fox's eyes are still closed.  
Frowning, Veemon apporoaches her. Suddenly, Renamon yawns.  
The smell of alcohol - much alcohol - almost overwhelms him.  
_She is drunk!_ Veemon realizes.  
He carefully looks around and sees Gatomon sleeping on the couch.  
Then he sees two bottles of Sake on the table and smiles.  
  
Patamon smiles as he watches the scene from the neighbouring roof.  
Hawkmon is waiting on the balcony, watching Veemon approach Gatomon.  
Nobody is aware of his presence.  
_Just like the assassins in the movies..._  
  
Chuckling softly, Veemon switches on the shaver.  
The low buzzing sound doesn't wake up the drunk cat.  
_No need for those tranq arrows._ Veemon thinks as he starts his work.  
  
_It's time._ Patamon decides and puts a plain dart into the blow gun.  
He takes careful aim. A human would have to aim very high.  
But Patamon has an unfair advantage.  
He inhales until his body looks like a balloon.  
Just to be sure, he aims again.  
Then he releases the air, forcing the compressed air of his Boom Bubble through the blow gun.  
The dart flies accelerates out of the thin tube until it reaches almost the speed of sound.  
After less than half a second, the dart hits its target.  
  
Veemon gulps when he hears the insane hissing sound.  
Then he sees the dart stuck in Gatomon's butt.  
He looks at Hawkmon, but the bird Digimon looks just as surprised.  
Gatomon may be drunk, but the pain caused by the dart obviously sufficed to wake her.  
The cat looks up and stares directly into Veemon's eyes.  
"Veemon?" she shouts.  
_Problem._  
Hiding the shaver behind his back Veemon starts to move to the window.  
"Oops, wrong house, sorry!"  
Gatomon blinks and raises her paw testily.  
Veemon knows that his time is running out. But he doesn't run yet.  
The paw gently touches her head. The bare skin of her head.  
"What the... VEEEEEEEEMOOOOOOOON!"  
_Big problem._  
Veemon starts to run towards the gasping Hawkmon.  
  
Hawkmon watches in terror as Gatomon starts to chase Veemon.  
Everything seems to happen in slow-motion.  
The adrenaline rush gives him more than enough time to do some calculations.  
_He's not going to make it._ he finally realizes.  
Gatomon is much faster than Veemon, purely acting on instinct.  
Hawkmon gulps as he decides what to do.  
He jumps off the balcony, hoping that Gatomon didn't see him.  
The Digimon can hear Veemon's voice even as he is falling.  
"Traitor!"  
  
_He's leaving me alone! The little coward!_ Veemon thinks.  
Then he kisses the floor again, being forced down by Gatomon's weight.  
"VEEMON!" the cat shouts, clawing his back.  
The pain seems to give Veemon's power a final boost.  
It is enough to shake off his attacker.  
Gatomon lands on her feet and hisses.  
Veemon knows that he would need a mircale to reach the window.  
He gulps as Gatomon jumps at him, doing her famous Lightning Claw attack.  
Then the white cat sails past him and hits a wall.  
Veemon does a mental note to thank the inventor of Sake and starts to run.  
His back still hurts, and Veemon knows that he is bleeding.  
But his wounds aren't too serious.  
Gasping, Veemon reaches the balcony and jumps.  
He doesn't care about the fact that he has no wings.  
He doesn't care about the fact that Hawkmon is gone.  
He doesn't care about anything but the hissing cat behind him.  
Anything is better than ending in her claws.  
He screams as he falls. The ground is coming closer at a horrible speed.  
Then, suddenly, he stops.  
"Glad you could make it." Hawkmon mutters.  
Veemon realizes that the bird is standing on a balcony two floors beneath the Kamiya's.  
"Thanks." Veemon weakly replies.  
  
Gatomon slowly recovers from her crash and shakes her head.  
Veemon has moved out of the way at an incredible speed. Somehow.  
She has no idea how he had done it, but she knows it must have happened.  
How else could she have missed him?  
Then she notices the tickling sensation on her skin.  
She touches her head again and howls in frustration.  
"MY FUR! VEEEEEEMOOOOOOOON!"  
  
"Oh yeah..." Patamon whispers and grins.  
Time for phase two.  



	16. Scars and comforting

Tamers: Stuck in Paradise - Season 2  
Part 16  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  


* * *

  
"I hate him! I hate him! I HATE HIM!"  
Gatomon angrily claws the couch, leaving long gashes.  
She stares at her reflection in a nearby mirror again.  
Her head has been shaven. Not completely. Just the part where humans have their hair.  
"Veemon, you sicko!" she hisses, adding another gash.  
She falls down and realizes that she is still pretty drunk.  
The only thing that had kept her going till now had been adrenaline.  
Knowing that her situation is hopeless, Gatomon does the only thing she can do in her condition.  
She cries.  
  
_Phase One is finished. Gatomon sees what a jerk Veemon can be._  
Patamon sails towards the still-open window.  
_Now for Phase Two. Show Gatomon that she can count on good old Patamon._  
The little Digimon knows that she wouldn't fall in love with him.  
He may be in love, but he is not completely oblivious of Gatomon's feelings.  
But he doesn't want her to remember him as one of the dudes who violated her privacy.  
When he lands on the carpet, he sees the unconscious Renamon.  
The sight of the drooling drunken fox is amusing, but Patamon moves on.  
He can hear Gatomon crying like a little girl and sighs.  
Of course he had intervened before Veemon managed to shave her too much.  
But he had waited until Veemon had shaved off enough for Gatomon to notice.  
  
"Gatomon?" a young voice calls her.  
Afraid that somebody might see her like this, Gatomon tries to crawl away.  
She realizes too late that she has moved towards the new intruder.  
"P-Patamon?" she whimpers.  
Patamon frowns, but doesn't say anything.  
"Please. Don't look at me." she finally begs him and tries to crawl away.  
"Hey. Don't worry. I don't mind who you look."  
Wiping away some tears, she looks at him.  
"Really?" she asks and tries to smile.  
"Really."  
  
Kari looks at T.K. like a cat would look at a mouse.  
Until now they have just been sitting at a table.  
The music somehow wasn't right, but it gave them a chance just to talk.  
Then, finally, Kari hears the perfect tango music.  
With a feline grin, she snuggles up to T.K., who looks surprised.  
"Wanna dance?" she purrs, and T.K. nods instantly.  
As the approach the free area where some pairs are dancing, T.K.'s brain comes back online.  
"T-T-Tango?" he whispers.  
"I know you can dance tango. We've been in the same dance class."  
T.K. gulps nervously.  
Obviously he has just remembered that Tango is a quite intimate dance.  
  
"I-I-I just can't-" Gatomon's ranting is interrupted only by her sobs.  
"-can't believe it!"  
Patamon nods sadly.  
While he had used his chance, he had not planned Veemon's actions.  
The two Digimon are sitting on the couch in the dark living room. "You're right. Maybe you should just-"  
"I'm gonna claw his eyes out!" Gatomon interrupts him.  
Her flexed claws are still covered with Veemon's blood.  
"I think you made him pay already." Patamon hints and points at her claws.  
"Pah. He's still breathing. So he hasn't paid enough." she mutters.  
Patamon gulps.  
Could he have prevented this? Would he have wanted to prevent it?  
_No. Veemon has been too determined. I could not have prevented this._  
Then he frowns.  
_Hawkmon has been right. Veemon has gone too far. But now it's too late._  
  
"I could do this all night." Ruki sighs.  
"Watch Ranma reruns?" Davis asks innocently.  
"Yeah. Exactly." Ruki states matter-of-factly.  
Davis gasps and frowns in the darkness.  
"Silly. Of course I meant hanging out with you." Ruki whispers and snickers.  
The boy sighs, relieved to hear that Ruki has just been kidding.  
  
"You know what, Pata?" Gatomon sighs.  
"What?"  
Gatomon crawls closer to the small Digimon and hugs him.  
"You're the only friend I've ever had." she whispers.  
Patamon almost passes out when he smells her breath.  
_How many bottles of Sake did she have?_ he asks himself.  
It is obvious that her body has used up its last adrenaline.  
Now Gatomon is hopelessly drunk again, just like she had been before.  
"I know what they're talking behind my back." Gatomon mumbles on.  
"They're not-" Patamon starts to protest, but Gatomon doesn't listen to him.  
"The don't like me. Nobody loves the dumb cat. Except for you."  
Patamon frowns when he hears that.  
"What about Renamon?" he asks her.  
"Pah. She just stays out of pity."  
Patamon now tries to break out of the cat's embrace.  
When he realizes that he has no chance, he sighs.  
"You're the bestest friend in all of my nine lives!" Gatomon says loudly.  
Then her head sinks on Patamon's shoulder and stays there.  
_This is going to be a loooong night._  
  
Ignoring the TV for once, Davis bends down to give Ruki the kiss of the century.  
The girl is lying in front of the couch while he is on the couch.  
Every light in the apartment has been switched off.  
They're completely alone.  
Ruki smiles as she looks up at him.  
She closes her eyes.  
Her lips come closer to his lips.  
Closer.  
Closer.  
Crashing through the open window.  
"Hm?" Davis grunts, looking up.  
He had let the window open to let some night air in.  
In the darkness he can make out two small figures.  
  
"Watch it, bird!" Veemon groans.  
"Sue me. The curtains messed up my landing!" Hawkmon hisses.  
"Yeah. Whatever. No go get some bandages before anybody sees us."  
"Right. I'll just witch on the lights."  
Veemon blinks against the sudden brightness and curses softly.  
Then he notices Ruki and Davis.  
"Ooops." Veemon and Hawkmon mutter in unison.  
"Why do you need bandages?" Ruki asks and starts to stand.  
She gasps when she sees the claw marks on Veemon's back.  
"Okay Veemon, what did you do this time?" Davis asks and shakes his head.  
Veemon looks at Hawkmon, but Hawkmon shakes his head.  
Finally Veemon sighs.  
"I've had... a little confrontation with Gatomon." he finally sighs.  
It's still little more than a cheap lie, but he won't tell everything while Ruki is still there.  
"I'm going." Ruki suddenly states, startling Davis.  
"Wa-Wait! What about-" Davis stammers.  
"I'm going to check on Gatomon. Don't want to ruin Kari's perfect evening."  
Veemon gulps when he realizes that she'll be already too late.  
Still he doesn't hold her back when she leaves.  
  
Renamon wakes up briefly and groans.  
The room is still spinning, but not as fast as it did before.  
Finally her view focuses on the couch.  
She blinks when she sees Gatomon. And Patamon. Together.  
And something seems to be wrong with her head.  
Deciding that this must be a really bizarre nightmare, she passes out again.  
  
While Hawkmon is taking care of Veemon's wounds, Veemon tells Davis the whole story.  
Davis just stares at his shaver.  
"I can't believe it." he mutters.  
"I know! I know! But she deserved it! Really!" Veemon wails.  
"It'll take me forever to get that fur out of my shaver."  
Veemon blinks at him.  
"Davis, I just told you that I ruined Gatomon's life. And you worry about your shaver?"  
"Don't bother. I know this state of mind from Yolei." Hawkmon mutters.  
"But I just told-" Veemon protests.  
"Yeah. But he's in his own little world at the moment. Try again later."  
"You sound like a call center operator."  
Hawkmon just shrugs.  
  
Ruki reminds herself again that she should do some training, too.  
The run home had been light, compared to what she demanded from Renamon.  
Even scaled down to human scales, the fox would have been here faster.  
This way, she barely makes it to the lift without collapsing.  
_Man, I hope Kari isn't here yet._ she thinks as she pushes the button.  
There is still some hope that she could fix things in time.  
_Take care of potential wounds, rearrange the furniture..._  
She hastily opens the front door and steps into the living room.  
Her eyes wander around.  
The couch looks scratched. Oh well. But the rest of the apartment looks quite normal.  
Then she smells it. The smell of Cheap Sake almost makes her cough.  
Suddenly she realizes that somebody has obviously drank all that Sake.  
"Renamon?" she asks loudly.  
There is no reply.  
Cursing, Ruki reaches for her D-Arc. Then she sees the vulpine head behind a leather chair.  
  
Hawkmon has departed some minutes ago.  
Veemon had thanked him for his help and his first aid skills.  
Still the bird Digimon seemed uneasy. Edgy. Mabybe even a bit hostile.  
But that could just be Veemon's imagination.  
He shakes his head and addresses Davis again.  
"So you see? Renamon spied on me! and then they humiliated me!"  
Davis frowns, but doesn't say anything.  
"This has just been payback. But she freaked out! She tried to kill me!"  
For long seconds, Davis just stares at the Digimon.  
Then he finally nods.  
"You're right. They have gone too far." he agrees with the Rookie.  
Veemon nods in appreciation. At least somebody understands his point.  
  
Ruki kneels next to her Digimon and bows down.  
She instantly coughes when she smells the fox's breath.  
"My God! Renamon is drunk!" she mutters and turns away.  
This way she sees Gatomon and Patamon on the couch.  
Gatomon cuddles Patamon like a plush animal.  
Then Ruki notices Gatomon's had and gasps.  
Her hands quickly cover her mouth to muffle her surprised shriek.  
_Whatever happened to her head? Where did the fur-_  
She suddenly recalls the scene when Veemon and Hawkmon arrived.  
Veemon had dropped a furry object. Just like...  
_"I just can't find my shaver anymore."_  
Ruki gulps when she realizes what must have happened.  
"That sneaky lizard!" she hisses.  
Boy. Kari would freak out. Really freak out.  
_And there is nothing I could do to prevent it._  
Shaking her head, Ruki curses Veemon. She curses everybody.  
She even curses Renamon, since the fox has obviously been too drunk to help.  
Then she shakes her head and opens a window.  
While the Sake stink leaves the room, Ruki throws away the empty bottles.  
She knows she wouldn't be able to move Renamon's dead weight.  
So she let's the Digimon sleep at their chosen places.  
"Hey Kari, imagine that: Our Digimon got drunk and Veemon shaved Gatomon's head." she mutters to herself.  
Then she does something odd:  
She laughs.  
For the first time since months, Ruki Makino laughs as if having heard a great joke.  
The whole situation seems so unreal.  
Like a bad dream.  
A nightmare.  
Ruki stops laughing.  
This is no dream.  
  
It may be war.  



	17. Hangover and recovery

Tamers: Stuck in Paradise - Season 2  
Part 17  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  


* * *

  
It's way past midnight and Ruki is feeling tired.  
Still she keeps going.  
The apartment looks and smells pretty normal again.  
She has ordered a new couch online, it should be delivered this afternoon.  
The Digimon are still sleeping where she had found them.  
Knowing that there is nothing left to do, Ruki sits down next to Renamon.  
Waiting for Kari, the Tamer gently strokes the Digimon's head.  
  
Kari snuggles up to T.K. during the elevator ride.  
She knows that the boy wants to kiss her.  
The evening had been a dream, everything has been perfect.  
Finally the young couple stops in front of the apartment door.  
Smiling, Kari touches T.K. shoulder.  
Her eyes widen when T.K. suddenly takes the initiative.  
His left hand gently touches her back while his right hand holds her neck.  
Being held like this, Kari leans back, remembering the Tango she had enjoyed so much.  
T.K. is above her and moves closer, drawing the girl closer to him.  
The kiss lasts almost a minute, nobody being willing to end it.  
Finally T.K. gives in, his arms starting to fail him.  
Kari gasps while T.K. pulls her up again.  
_Boy, Ruki deserves a shrine or something._ she thinks, thanking the girl mentally.  
  
When T.K. has entered the lift again. Kari sighs and unlocks the door.  
She quietly enters the apartment, hoping not to wake anybody.  
The lights in the living room are still switched on, and Kari moves closer.  
Just like Ruki, she notices the plush ruin that had once been the couch.  
"You're back." Ruki mutters, making Kari jump.  
The young Tamer is sitting on the floor, stroking Renamon's head.  
Kari has seen enough Digimon to know that something is wrong with Renamon.  
"What happened?" Kari asks Ruki.  
Ruki simply points at the couch.  
Kari frowns and turns around.  
"What the-" Kari gasps when she sees the Digimon on the couch.  
  
"You're kidding." Kari mutters when Ruki tells her what she knows.  
Ruki simply shakes her head in frustration.  
It's three in the morning, but the two girls are way too agitated to sleep.  
Sitting in the kitchen, they try to come up with a plan.  
But they know that they'd have to wait for Gatomon to wake up.  
  
"Ohhhhh..." Renamon whispers as she opens her eyes again.  
She feels worse than ever, and her tongue feels fuzzy.  
_Gotta drink something. Water. Lots of water._  
The thought of water brings up images of the pond in the park.  
It has lots of water. Cool water. Refreshing water.  
The image living room becomes foggy as Renamon vanishes.  
When she reappears, she notices that something is wrong.  
_I'm not lying on the lawn of the park._ she observes.  
Confused, Renamon looks up-  
-directly at the incoming, honking truck.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
The cry startles Ruki and Kari, and the girls run into the living room.  
Renamon is curled up on the floor and shivering.  
Ruki is instantly at the Digimon's side.  
"Renamon. I'm here. Everything is fine." she whispers, stroking her fur.  
Finally Renamon looks at her, and Ruki knows that these eyes have just seen hell.  
"I'm... back?" she whispers, and Ruki nods.  
_Has she been away?_  
"What happened?" Ruki asks, holding the Digimon close.  
"I... I wanted to go to the pond. For water." the Digimon whispers.  
Ruki notices that Kari instantly walks to the kitchen to get some water from there.  
"B-But I landed on a street. A-And t-there was this truck!" Renamon cries.  
Ruki strokes Renamon's head to calm her down.  
"I must've got here by instinct." Renamon guesses.  
"You'll be all right again." she whispers.  
"I'm feeling so weak. Am I going to die?"  
Ruki frowns and looks at her Digimon.  
"Congratulations Renamon. You've just found out what a hangover is." she finally answers.  
"H-Hangover?" the fox asks and frowns.  
"It'll pass. Just take it easy for today."  
  
Kari hands Renamon a glass of water and looks at Ruki.  
"Hangover." Ruki whispers.  
Kari shakes her head in disgust.  
"Ummmm... help?" a quiet voice suddenly asks.  
"Patamon?" Kari asks, hurrying to the couch.  
Patamon is still being hugged by the sleeping Gatomon.  
"Could you free me before Gatomon wakes up?" the small Digimon begs.  
Carefully, Kari moves Gatomon's arm a bit.  
Patamon quickly climbs out of the vice-like grip and places a pillow in the free space.  
Gatomon instantly starts hugging the pillow again.  
"OK, what happened, Patamon?" Kari asks, holding up the Digimon.  
Patamon hesitates, then frowns.  
"I don't know. I came flying by when I heard Gatomon cry." he finally answers.  
Kari just stares at him.  
"She told me that Veemon tried to shave her while she has been sleeping."  
Patamon gasps as Kari's grip tightens involuntarily.  
"What about Hawkmon? Has he been part of this?" she asks.  
"Don't know. Gatomon didn't tell me much."  
"And why did she hug you? Did you...?"  
"No! Really! She's been drunk and confused!" Patamon instantly protests.  
"Really." Kari aks flatly.  
"Really! I only want to be her friend! I know she only loves Renamon!"  
Kari finally sighs and lets him go home.  
  
Gatomon wakes up some hours later.  
Ruki has spent most of this time to calm down Renamon.  
When the fox had realized that Gatomon's head has been shaven, she had become very agitated.  
Renamon had cried next to the sleeping Gatomon.  
The Digimon thought it has been her fault.  
When the cat finally wakes up, Renamon is at her side, ignoring the pain from the hangover.  
Fortunately, Gatomon remembers what has happened.  
This way, the cat Digimon is simply furious, but not too sad.  
"Can you forgive me?" Renamon asks Gatomon for the tenth time today.  
"You couldn't have known. And I didn't notice it in time, too."  
Renamon looks a bit comforted, and Gatomon actually smiles.  
"The fur should grow in a couple of days." Kari guesses.  
"I hope so. But first Veemon will pay!" Gatomon hisses.  
  
"Morning, Hawkmon." Yolei greets the Digimon.  
"Yeah. Whatever." Hawkmon just mutters.  
Yolei frowns and looks at her partner.  
"OK. What did I miss this time?" she asks flatly.  
"Long story."  
Yolei sighs and sits down on her bed again.  
"Why did I know that you'd say this?" she whispers.  
  
After lunch, things look a bit better.  
Kari's parents have accepted the story as it is.  
They have seen much weirder things by now.  
Renamon has recovered slightly, and Gatomon has stopped clawing the rest of the couch.  
Now Gatomon is leaning against Renamon, musing about ways to kill Veemon.  
However, Kari still hopes that this might end without slaughter.  
"Gatomon. Maybe it has been a misunderstanding." she tells the cat.  
Gatomon blinks and stares at Kari.  
"A misunderstanding? He tried to shave me!"  
"You should at least give him a fair chance." Kari insists.  
Gatomon thinks about it. Then she looks at Renamon.  
"Could you ask him, please? I don't want him to see me like this."  
Renamon just nods and vanishes.  
She does it slower than usual, being very careful to land at the right place.  
  
Renamon sighs when she realizes that she has made it.  
The tag at the apartment door in front of her reads 'Motomiya'.  
She has chosen to use the door bell since she doesn't want to irritate Veemon any more.  
After some seconds, the door opens and Renamon sees Davis.  
"Oh. It's you." Davis just mutters and stares at her.  
Renamon notices that the boy is not smiling.  
"Is Veemon in there?" she asks, trying to keep her voice down.  
"Why don't you just look for yourself like you did in the past?"  
Renamon sighs. This is the reason why she didn't want everybody to know of her abilities. Paranoia.  
"Is he at home?" she asks again, not wanting to argue with the boy.  
"I don't think he wants to see you." Davis hisses.  
"I've come to talk." Renamon insists.  
The boy still blocks the doorway.  
"Oh. Really?" Davis sneers.  
  
Davis looks up at the Digimon in front of him.  
Veemon's story suggested that something like this might happen.  
An act of revenge. And now the executioner is waiting at the door.  
It would be easy for Renamon to turn him into a bloody pulp within five seconds.  
But Davis knows that Digimon only fight Digimon.  
A partner Digimon never attacks a DigiDestined. Never.  
So far, his theory has worked perfectly.  
Renamon looks frustrated, but helpless.  
The Digimon looks to the floor and Davis knows he has won this fight.  
Then she looks up again. And Davis sees the burning rage in her eyes.  
  
Before the gogglehead has a chance to gulp, Renamon's claws are at his neck.  
Slowly she increases the pressure, leaving the boy struggling.  
Without haste, Renamon draws him close to her.  
"You're only still alive because Ruki loves you." she whispers.  
Davis' eyes widen as he realizes how angry she really is.  
Finally, Renamon lets the boy go. Davis instantly sinks to his knees and gasps.  
"May I come in now?" Renamon asks, still waiting at the doorway.  
Davis carefully looks up at her and nods.  
Sighing, Renamon enters the apartment. She didn't want to hurt the boy.  
But he has pushed his luck too far this time. Way too far.  
  
Groaning, Veemon lifts his head.  
He is lying on Davis bed, trying not to strain his back.  
The knock at the door has been short and polite.  
_So it's definately not Davis._ the dragon Digimon concludes with a smirk.  
He knows that Davis' family isn't at home. So he wonders who this might be.  
"Who is it?" he asks with a frown.  
"Renamon."  
Veemon feels the blood freeze in his veins.  
_I'm in no fighting condition. And she's probably on an adrenaline rush._  
His eyes dart around frantically. But the only other exit is the window.  
Ignoring the fact that berserker foxes usually don't knock politely, he stands up.  
_I won't go down without a fight. Even though she might kill me..._  
Then he makes his decision.  
"Then be it!" he shouts at the door.  



	18. Last chance

Tamers: Stuck in Paradise - Season 2  
Part 18  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  


* * *

  
Veemon stares at the door. He knows that Renamon is behind it.  
The is a long pause.  
"Does that mean I can come in?" Renamon finally asks.  
Veemon blinks in confusion, realizing that Renamon's voice is quite even.  
"Uhhhh... Yeah." he finally answers.  
The door is pushed open and Veemon frowns when he sees Renamon.  
She is looking tired and stressed.  
When she sees his fighting pose, she holds up one paw.  
"I've just come to talk." she tells him and sits down on Davis' bed.  
Veemon carefully sits down on the chair, keeping a safe distance to her.  
  
"So Gatomon is angry?" Veemon finally asks.  
Renamon looks up at him, her eyes becoming small slits.  
"She is not the only one." the fox hisses.  
"Good." Veemon barks and grins.  
She blinks in surprise and Veemon is happy to see that he caught her off-guard.  
"You are actually proud of what you did?"  
"Gatomon humiliated me much more!" Veemon shouts, his face turning into an angry mask.  
"So did you! And we didn't want to humiliate you! That had been an accident!" Renamon shouts.  
Veemon frowns when he hears that.  
"She still deserved it!" he finally shouts.  
He knows that she is somehow right, but his anger is too big to be ignored.  
Renamon just stares at him.  
"And you should watch out, too. Or you might pay for spying on people!"  
For one moment he fears he has gone too far.  
Renamon looks willing to kill anything in sight.  
"Even you've got to sleep." Renamon finally whispers.  
Even while Veemon figures out the implication, Renamon vanishes.  
  
"Inoue mansion, this is Hawkmon." the Digimon answers the phone.  
HAWK!  
"Veemon." Hawkmon sighs, rolling his eyes.  
Buddy, I need your help!  
"And how do you plan to get me into trouble this time?"  
Renamon has threatened to kill me in my sleep!  
"Aha."  
Really! She wants to kill me!  
"Well, the thought has crossed my mind a few times, too." Hawkmon mutters.  
Still angry, buddy? Veemon whispers.  
"Sort of. Yolei isn't too happy, and I guess I'm number two on their kill-list."  
Then you will help-  
"No. Each time you asked for my help, I've ended up in trouble."  
There is a long silence.  
Buddy. Please. You're the only one I trust enough. Veemon begs.  
Hawkmon closes his eyes.  
_I must be mad._  
"Oh, all right. But you owe me big time for this one." he finally answers.  
  
Hawkmon stays at Veemon's place this night.  
Davis had promised to stay awake for Veemon's sake, too.  
Of course the boy has been asleep within seconds.  
Yolei's partner manages to stay awake the whole night.  
But nothing happens.  
Hawkmon stays the next night.  
But still, nobody attacks.  
  
"This is Kari Kamiya, who is there?"  
Kari, this is Davis. the boy mutters.  
"Hello, Davis." Kari says loud enough for the others to hear.  
We need to talk.  
Kari smiles when she sees Gatomon's fierce grin.  
Renamon's plan to make Veemon a bit paranoid has obviously worked.  
"And what do we have to talk about?" she asks innocently.  
Tell Renamon and Gatomon to stop this.  
Kari's grin vanishes instantly.  
"Sure. Send Veemon over so he can apologize." she tells him.  
What for? Davis barks, suddenly sounding angry.  
Kari sighs and grits her teeth.  
"There will be the point where even Ruki's love won't save you."  
Without waiting for an answer, Kari slams down the receiver.  
  
Five more days pass.  
Neither Kari nor Ruki have dated their friends.  
Renamon and Gatomon have stayed inside the house.  
At least Gatomon's fur has grown enough to cover her skin a bit.  
The group decides to do a trip to the park, just to get out of the house.  
Gatomon still feels uncomfortable, but Renamon's presence calms her down.  
They have chosen to sit on a small hill near the pond.  
The weather is quite nice, the afternoon sun has lured many people out of their houses.  
Renamon and Gatomon sit behind Ruki and Kari, purring softly.  
  
"Ruki in a dress?" Lee asks with wide eyes.  
"Oh yeah! She's a really nice person." Davis assures him.  
Lee looks at Takato and frowns.  
The three boys are sitting on the lawn of the park, enjoying the sunbath.  
"Davis. Are you really talking about Ruki Makino?" Takato asks him.  
"Of course! She loves me and I love her."  
Lee's jaw drops.  
"Uh... sure. And how are the others doing?" Takato asks.  
"Well, Veemon has had some trouble with Renamon and Gatomon." Davis admits.  
Lee frowns when he hears that.  
"What kind of trouble?" the blue-haired boy asks.  
"I guess Veemon is already telling your partners the details." Davis says and points at the three Digimon.  
"But it ended with Renamon threatening to kill Veemon." he continues.  
Takato and Lee blanch and gulp in unison.  
"And you're not a bit worried?" Takato asks him.  
"Nah. That has been a week ago. I guess she chickened out." Davis tells them.  
Lee and Takato only exchange worried looks.  
  
"Gatomon." Renamon suddenly whispers.  
The cat stops purring and opens her eyes.  
She tries to follow Renamon's eyes and frowns.  
On the other side of the pond, Veemon is talking to Guilmon and Terriermon.  
And he is looking happy.  
Renamon snarls when the blue Digimon obviously gestures how he shaved the cat.  
Then he points at his back where Gatomon had clawed him.  
The other Digimon gasp and step back.  
But Veemon only laughs. He enjoys himself.  
"Just say the word." Renamon whispers, flexing her claws.  
"Do it." Gatomon hisses.  
  
"I really think that this trip has been a good idea." Kari mutters.  
"Yeah. Just us and the Digimon." Ruki replies.  
Both girls are lying on the lawn, dozing in the sun.  
The peaceful silence is disturbed by a familiar beeping sound.  
Ruki frowns and takes out her D-Arc. The display is blinking.  
"Hm?" Ruki mutters and pushes a button.  
The holographic Digimon Analyzer comes to life and Ruki frowns.  
"Veemon. Level Rookie." she starts to read.  
Then she gasps.  
The Analyzer only displays Digimon Renamon has tagged for termination.  
"No cards this time." she hears Renamon mutter.  
Just as she wants to turn around, a golden flash rushes past her.  
Ruki curses and searches for Renamon's target.  
  
"You really did something this mean?" Terriermon asks.  
"Of course. She deserved it!" Veemon tells him.  
"But you humiliated her, too."  
"That's not the same!" Veemon barks.  
Guilmon bows down to him and cocks his head.  
"Sound pretty same for me." the red dino tells him.  
Veemon starts to reply, but the dino suddenly looks somewhere else.  
_Talk about attention span._ he thinks.  
Then he looks where Takato's partner looks.  
He gasps when he sees Renamon charging straight at the pond that is between them.  
The golden fox jumps at the last moment and sails over the pond.  
Veemon notices Guilmon and Terriermon hurry away.  
But his own legs seem to be frozen.  
Thanks to her starting speed, Renamon sails over the pond and straight at him.  
When he sees that her paw is glowing, he starts to run.  
He has made three steps when Renamon lands behind him.  
The earth vibrates under the force of her Wisteria Punch and Veemon looks back.  
He gulps when he sees the small crater three steps behind him.  
Without Guilmon, he'd be lying in that crater now.  
  
Renamon curses Guilmon's senses.  
The retarded oversized lizard had warned Veemon of her attack.  
_Oh well. It won't matter in a few minutes._  
  
"Holy!" Davis shouts in surprise.  
The DigiDestined looks up and sees Renamon kneeling in a crater.  
Veemon is facing her, while Guilmon and Terriermon look at their Tamers.  
Lee and Takato quickly shake their heads, signalling them to stay out of this.  
Without even thinking of it, he takes out his Digivice.  
"Digi-Armor..." he starts to shout.  
Then he notices Ruki standing on the hill nearby.  
The Tamer holds up her D-Arc and stares at him.  
Ruki just shakes her head and lets the D-Arc fall to the ground.  
Davis' hand trembles. Then he drops his Digivice, too.  
"Davis! What're you doing?!" Veemon screams frantically.  
Davis simply sighs.  
"No card tricks, no evolutions." he shouts.  
Ruki nods once.  
  
"Davis, may I introduce you to the Ruki we know?" Lee mutters and points at her.  
Davis looks at his beloved Tamer and frowns.  
The girl is not showing any kind of emotion. Davis instantly misses her smile.  
He knows that she is all business now. She'd ignore her feelings for him.  
This is just between Renamon and Veemon.  
"Maybe he really has gone too far." Davis realizes.  
"Too late for this, we've got to get out of the combat zone!" Takato hisses.  
"Right. Terriermon! Guilmon! Move it!" Lee shouts as he starts to run.  
Davis looks at the two Tamers in amazement.  
Both boys have become very serious and determined in a few seconds.  
  
Patamon and T.K. have just entered the park.  
T.K. has been very quiet during the past days because of Kari.  
But his plans of cheering the boy up end abruptly when they hear what sounds like an explosion.  
"Try to find out what that was, I'll be right behind you!"  
Patamon nods and flies as fast as he can.  
It doesn't take him long to see the crater at the pond.  
Then he sees Renamon and Veemon facing each other.  
He knows that he is witnessing the first seconds of a cruel fight.  
And he realizes that this is partially his fault.  



	19. A question of honour

Tamers: Stuck in Paradise - Season 2  
Part 19  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  


* * *

  
_OK, lizard. Time to die._ Renamon thinks grimly.  
This isn't just a fight Ruki has tossed her in.  
No, this is Renamon's fight.  
Veemon has stopped running by now and faces her.  
The blue Digimon stares at her, waiting for her next move.  
Nobody near them dares to speak.  
The whole park has stopped to watch their fight.  
She struggles against her raging emotions. Veemon may be small, but he is quite strong.  
Charging into this battle blinded by rage would be fatal.  
But she cannot deny her rage. It burns inside her, consuming her.  
Finally she tries to focus on her goal alone and jumps.  
  
Veemon has noticed the silence around him. The people are nervous.  
But he can also feel anticipation. The thrill of seeing two wild creatures in battle.  
Of course he cannot blame the people. It's in their nature to behave this way.  
Still he feels uneasy.  
_Okay, Vee. Calm down. Ignore the people. Focus on Renamon._  
He sighs and looks at the golden fox.  
After what seems like an eternity, Renamon finally jumps.  
  
"Gatomon?" Patamon asks quietly.  
The cat turns her head and blinks when she sees him.  
"Hi. You're just in time for Veemon's funeral."  
Patamon gulps and looks at the two Digimon.  
So far, nobody has moved, but he guesses it'll only take seconds until the fight starts.  
He sighs, having made his decision during his landing.  
"Gatomon, I have to talk to you." he says and stares at her.  
"Shhhh. Later." Gatomon whispers.  
"This can't wait. It's about that night..."  
"Then make it quick."  
Gatomon doesn't look at him, but at the pond where the combatants are.  
Patamon's eyes widen when he sees that Renamon jumps into the air.  
_Not much time now._ he tells himself.  
  
Veemon keeps standing and looks up at Renamon.  
He has a good idea what will happen next.  
And he knows that timing would be important for his survival.  
"Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" the fox Digimon suddenly shouts.  
Ruki has told Davis about Renamon's attacks once.  
Renamon's speciality is the storm of crystal-like shards, an instant killer attack.  
Veemon sees the cloud of projectiles above his head now.  
And they are accelerating at him.  
_NOW!_  
Veemon catapults himself away, using the same technique he uses for his Vee Headbutt.  
He knows that Renamon's attack isn't homing.  
Just as he lands on the ground again, the Arrowheads bury themselves into the earth.  
Quickly Veemon looks up at the sailing fox and estimates her landing spot.  
He runs towards that point.  
  
Renamon curses her Tamer. She bets Ruki has told Davis about her abilities.  
Veemon has dodged her attack in the only possible way.  
The chances that he has done so by accident are small.  
_Then I'll just take him out with my bare claws!_  
She is gracefully sailing towards the ground again after her attack.  
Then she sees Veemon running towards her landing zone.  
Knowing that the sneaky lizard is planning something, Renamon tries to vanish.  
But she doesn't find her calm center she needs to transport elsewhere.  
_Not good._  
She is now only a few meters away from the ground.  
"VEE HEADBUTT!"  
  
As he has planned, the headbutt hits Renamon in the chest.  
The oh-so-graceful fox gasps and crashes onto the ground.  
He smiles when he hears the people cheer.  
When his feet touch the ground again, he runs towards the lying fox.  
But before he can reach her, Renamon jumps back to her feet.  
Veemon's smile widens when he sees that the Digimon is rubbing her chest.  
Still charging, Veemon tries to get in range for a good punch.  
But the cheering people have made him careless.  
Before he is in range, Renamon jumps shortly and hits his head with a flying kick.  
Veemon curses as he hits the ground, holding aching head.  
  
"Gatomon. This is important. I have lied about the night Veemon shaved you."  
"How comes?" Gatomon asks with a frown.  
Although she is still watching the fight, the cat seems to be curious.  
"I-I have known about Veemon's intentions before." Patamon finally admits.  
He waits while Gatomon's brain works on this piece of information.  
Since she still wants to witness the fight, it takes a while.  
  
Renamon has given Veemon no chance of recovery.  
Even as the small dragon has tried to stand, she had started to hit him again.  
Her paws are moving quicker than his eyes are able to register.  
Holding up his arms in front of his face, Veemon still tries to stand up.  
His body wants to curl up to offer the raging fox a smaller target.  
But he knows that he has to fight back somehow. He couldn't do that in a fetal postion.  
The punches seem to come from everywhere. They're not very strong, but they're numerous.  
Since his eyes are shielded behind his arms, he has to guess where Renamon is.  
Just as his body is ready to collapse, Veemon gathers his strength again.  
Screaming, he turns away from the punches and extends his right arm.  
The blows are now hitting his back, but he doesn't care.  
Completing his turn, Veemon prays that Renamon is in his range.  
His roundhouse punch hits the side of Renamon's head, obviously catching her by surprise.  
  
Lying on her stomach, Renamon shakes her head.  
Where did this lizard draw his strength from?  
Just when she wants to jump to her feet again, she is forced face-down onto the ground again.  
Veemon has crashed into her back and now grabs her right arm.  
Still surprised by the weight of the Digimon on her, she doesn't resist.  
Veemon uses his chance and brutally twists her arm onto her back, pinning it there.  
  
By now Gatomon pays Patamon her full attention.  
"You knew it? Then why didn't you-" she starts to ask.  
"I did! When he had started shavinf you, I shot you with a dart to wake you!"  
Gatomon frowns. Then her eyes widen.  
"I wanted you to realize what a jerk Veemon can be. So that I could comfort you."  
Patamon's voice is barely a whisper now.  
  
"Well now, lady fox, how does this feel?" Veemon shouts, twisting Renamon's arm.  
The fox grits her teeth, but Veemon can see the pain she must be in.  
Her left arm moves, the paw facing him.  
He can see her whisper something, but doesn't care.  
Veemon just laughs. Pinned like this, the fox cannot grab him.  
Then he notices a familiar glow next to his face.  
"-arrowhead." Renamon whispers and gives him a faint smile.  
Veemon gasps and jumps away from her when he sees the small cloud of glowing shards next to him.  
The possibility of her casting the Fox Leaf Arrowheads in this position never occured to him.  
Veemon screams in pain as one of the shards still manages to hit him.  
Fortunately, it only brushes his left arm, but it still hurts.  
Holding his injured arm, Veemon starts to stand again.  
Renamon also manages to get to her feet.  
Her right arm has either gon limp or she doesn't want to move it anymore.  
He bets on the second option, knowing that Renamon is a tough fighter.  
Flexing the claws on her left arm, she stares at him.  
Veemon snarls as he tries to ignore the pain left from her shower of punches.  
  
"You didn't even warn me!?" Gatomon shouts, tears flowing down her face.  
It hurts Patamon to see her like this, but he just nods sadly.  
"You watched him shave me? Waited just for the effect?"  
"I'm sorry. Really. I didn't know it would end like this!" Patamon wails.  
Gatomon blinks and frowns again.  
"What do you mean? Why did you come here to tell it to me?" she asks.  
"I didn't want to see Veemon dead or wounded like this! This has gone too far!"  
  
Ruki Makino bites her lower lip.  
She feels useless, knowing that she isn't supposed to help her Digimon.  
Davis seems to be worried, too. He doesn't look determined anymore.  
His arrogant bahaviour seems to be gone now.  
_They're going to kill each other!_  
The realization makes her mouth go dry.  
She had thought that this would end after a few punches.  
But both Digimon fought as if the universe was at stake.  
_But it isn't. This is just about a silly prank._  
  
Renamon's vision is slightly blurred already.  
Without Ruki's help, she wouldn't stand much longer.  
Veemon looks just as hurt, maybe even a bit more.  
But she wouldn't give up. Not while Gatomon's honour is at stake.  
She prepares for her final attack.  
  
_Oh God. Why am I doing this?_ Veemon asks himself.  
The dragon Digimon feels like passing out right now.  
But he doesn't allow himself to do so.  
He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of actually beating him.  
He prepares to charge into battle a last time.  
  
"That's enough." Ruki whispers and starts to dash.  
The distance didn't seem this big when Renamon charged into battle.  
But Ruki knows that she would need too long to stop this madness in time.  
  
Gatomon stares at the battlefield.  
Patamon's last words have made her realize how dumb she has acted.  
Her fur is already growing again, and Veemon's scratch marks should have healed.  
Revenge was one thing. But this...  
_I have sent Renamon to kill him!_  
Her eyes are focused on the two exhausted warriors.  
Both are covered with bruised and scratch marks.  
_I have sent the Digimon I love into a fight to the death!_  
Forgetting Patamon for the moment, the white cat rushes towards the battlefield.  
  
Just when Davis starts to move, the two Digimon charge simultaniously.  
He hears himself shouting Veemon's name, but it's too late.  
Veemon jumps, doing his Vee Headbutt, while Renamon's working paw starts to glow.  
The Digimon crash together in mid-air.  
Veemon's head is buried deep in Renamon's stomach, making the fox scream in pain.  
Then her left paw crashes into Veemon's side.  
The small dragon spasms under the force of the Wisteria Punch.  
Both Digimon hit the ground. Then everything is silent.  
  
After the initial shock, Davis runs to his unmoving partner.  
"Veemon! Are you all right?" he shouts, holding the dragon's head.  
He can hear Ruki arrive now, too. The Tamer looks after her own Digimon.  
Davis sighs when he notices that Veemon stirs lightly.  
He looks up at Renamon, who is now accompanied by Ruki and Gatomon.  
The vulpine warrior groans, indicating that she is still alive.  
Davis looks at Gatomon, who instantly looks at the ground.  
"I guess all of us have said and done many stupid things lately." Davis whispers.  
When nobody protests, he continues.  
"I hope that this ends this little war? We're all friends, after all."  
Gatomon only nods and finally looks up at him.  
  
Nobody apologizes.  
They all just nod, admitting their mistakes silently.  
Patamon watches the scene from the hill.  
T.K. finally arrives and gasps.  
"What happened?" the boy finally asks.  
Patamon just stares at the assembled group.  
"The definate end of all those one-sided romances." the Digimon just whispers.  
He hopes that Gatomon would understand why he has acted like this.  
And he would have to visit Veemon. The dragon Digimon deserves to know the truth.  
It might be painful, but Patamon has decided to accept the consequences of his actions.  
And somehow Patamon feels that he has become a bit more mature.  
Just like the rest of the group.  
  
  
The End.  
  


* * *

  
Author's final notes:  
Make sure to check out the mandatory bonus section in the next chapter!  
Featuring infos about potential character deaths, credits and the Soundtrack!  
Plus rewrites of scenes done by Jodan!  



	20. Bonus Materials

Tamers: Stuck in Paradise - Season 2  
Bonus Materials  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  


* * *

  
Hi there!  
Season 2 has become even longer than season 1.  
So I've decided to include some more bonus stuff.  
And trust me, we've come up with much material...  
  
_**The Plot Engine**_  
Just like the last season, I haven't done the plot all by myself.  
Many plot twists are the results of long conversations with Jodan.  
Neat guy, really. Just toss him some key words and a mood and he comes up with a plot part.  
This way, the plot has become very dynamic.  
Characters acted individually, following their own plans and motivations.  
We've discussed the individual characters' mentalities for a long time.  
Especially Veemon and Patamon have been critical.  
But I think we've done a good job.  
  
COMMERCIAL BREAK  
  
Read Jodan's fanfics.  
They can be found on FFnet, too.  
  
/COMMERCIAL BREAK  
  
  
_**Murder, he wrote**_  
So, who died times in Tamers: Stuck in Paradise - Season 2?  
This time, more characters have been in danger, but not so many times.  
Everything went well until Renamon slept with T.K.  
That somehow triggered a bizarre series of events:  
  
**Chapter 4 - Slaughter in the bedroom**  
Kari gasps when she sees that T.K. has slept nude.  
Slept nude. Next to Renamon. With Renamon. Tonight. Nude. With Renamon.  
Without saying another word, she walks out of the room.  
After a minute, she comes in again.  
T.K. is still staring at the Digimon in his bed.  
Then he looks at her and sees the butcher's knife in her hand.  
"I thought you loved me!" Kari shouts and starts to charge.  
"Ka-Ka-KARI! Stop! What are you-"  
T.K.'s protests are replaced by a surprised scream when Kari rams the knife into his-  
  
WHOA WHOA! Time-out! Rewind that scene!  
*scene rewinds*  
  
Kari gasps when she sees that T.K. has slept nude.  
Slept nude. Next to Renamon. With Renamon. Tonight. Nude. With Renamon.  
"I thought you loved me!" Kari screams and sobs.  
T.K. jumps up and runs to her.  
"Of course I do! I only love you!" he tells her quickly.  
Kari looks up at the boy she still loves and smiles.  
"Thanks. I guess I- LOOK OUT!"  
T.K. starts to turn, but it's too late.  
Renamon's sharp claws leave deep gashes in the boys neck.  
With a surprised look, T.K. drops to the floor, where he quickly bleeeds to death.  
  
NOT AGAIN! Rewind a little....  
*scene slowly rewinds*  
Okay. And go!  
  
T.K. jumps up and runs to her.  
"Of course I do! I only love you!" he tells her quickly.  
Kari looks up at the boy she still loves and-  
Even before she can open her mouth to scream, Renamon's claws are locked around her neck.  
The Rookie Digimon looks furious.  
"Forget it. He's mine and you'll pay for getting in our way!" Renamon snarls.  
Kari struggles when the vulpine Digimon tightens her grip.  
Then, suddenly, the struggling stops.  
  
**Chapter 5 - The furious kitty strikes again**  
"Veemon? It's for you. Hawkmon." Davis says and hands him the receiver.  
_I wonder what he wants._  
"Yeah?"  
Vee, get out of the house. Or better yet, leave the country!  
"Whoa. Wait. You sound stressed. What's wrong?"  
Gatomon is on a killing spree! And- Oh no...  
"Hawk? What's wrong?" Veemon asks, having noticed the horror in Hawkmon's voice.  
H-Hey G-G-Gato, what's up? Hawkmon stammers.  
_Who're you talking to?_ a muffled voice can be heard.  
Veemon gulps.  
Errr... Phone sex? Hawkmon lies and laughs nervously.  
_You've warned that lizard, haven't you?_  
Ahhh... Ummmm... No?  
_Liar. You'll pay for making things harder for me!_  
Veemon gasps when he hears his best Digimon friend scream in terror and pain.  
Gatomon is killing him, and then she would come for him.  
  
Later, in the restaurant:  
"You look hurt. What happened?" Davis asks.  
T.K. somehow doesn't stop blushing.  
"Well, Kari saw me and Renamon together. In bed. And I was... nude."  
Davis gulps. His eyes seem unfocused, as if he is looking somewhere else.  
"And then she told Gatomon the whole story." Davis mutters.  
"Hm? What gave you that idea?" T.K. asks and cocks his head.  
"Errrr... Behind you?" Davis whispers through gritted teeth.  
T.K. frowns and turns around. Then he blanches.  
Gatomon is standing in the restaurant. Her claws are stained with blood.  
And she looks right into his eyes.  
T.K. simply gulps when he sees Gatomon charging at him.  
He knows that he has no chance of escaping the furious Champion Digimon.  
  
  
_**Tamers: Stuck in Paradise - The soundtrack?**_  
Well, Jodan and I didn't only talk about the plot.  
Nah. We dicussed our view of some scenes.  
We also noticed that some scenes would look great in a movie.  
And a movie of course needs some good music.  
The songs have been carefully picked.  
Criterias have been mood of the song and/or the lyrics.  
And here it is:  
The soundtrack for Tamers: Stuck in Paradise (both seasons)!  
  
**Weird Al Yankovic - Bohemian Polka**  
The intro music and general theme for the complete thing.  
It has been chosen because of its mood alone: fast-paced and happy ^__^  
  
**System of a down - Chop Suey!**  
The perfect song for the fight scene between Hawkmon and Veemon.  
Yes, the fight after Renamon 'dated' Veemon.  
Hawkmon freaks and attacks Veemon in Davis' room.  
  
**Bon Jovi - It's my life**  
Renamon's race to prevent Gatomon from jumping off the bridge.  
Just imagine it, it works.  
  
**Linkin' Park - With you**  
Season 2 starts with a shock.  
Renamon has lost her memory and runs away, leaving Gatomon all alone.  
But she knows: _Even if you're not with me, I'm with you..._  
  
**The Beatles - Help!**  
After losing her memory, Renamon is on the run.  
Lyrics and mood again.  
  
**The Beatles - Yesterday**  
General theme of season 2.  
But it also fits perfectly for T.K. when Kari kicks him after finding him in bed with Renamon.  
  
**Shaggy - It wasn't me**  
T.K. and Davis in the restaurant talking about T.K.'s night with Renamon.  
Just listen to the lyrics, it fits the situation perfectly.  
  
**David Bowie - As the world falls down**  
Veemon's song when he comforts Gatomon after she has rejected poor Renamon.  
She's so sad and he helps her realize that she still loves Renamon.  
  
**Incubus - Pardon me**  
Veemon's song after he saw the reunion of Renamon and Gatomon.  
It starts after he and Hawkmon escape through the window, leaving Agumon behind.  
  
**The Beatles - Happiness is a warm gun**  
Imagine Veemon. Humiliated by Gatomon.  
The evil kitty from hell. And he wants revenge...  
  
**Face to Face - I won't lie down**  
The opening song for the final fight between Renamon and Veemon.  
It shows Veemon's determination to face Renamon.  
  
**Seatbelts - Rain (Cowboy Bebop OST)**  
The music for the fight itself.  
Imagine the fight in slow-motion, without sound effects.  
  
**Green Bird (Cowboy Bebop OST)**  
The song for the last attack that leaves both fighters unconscious.  
Mega-slow-motion please. It's dramatic, after all. ^_^  
  
**Linkin' Park - In the end**  
The perfect song for season 2.  
  
  
_**Stuck in Paradise, Season 3?**_  
Call me insane, but YES!  
It'll be great, Jodan is with me, too!  
So expect to see the full emotional bandwidth again!  
This time... Nahhhh... Wouldn't want to spoil you... ^__^  
  
_**Tamers: Stuck with rewrites**_  
While Jodan and I dicussed the big plot together, I still did the writing.  
And as it turned out, some scenes would have looked a bit different in his mind.  
During our chat, he presented me some rewritten scenes. But don't worry, we saved them, and I'll show you some of them.  
Before anybody starts ranting: Jodan has agreed to this form of publishing.  
OK, actually he asked me to do it... ^_^  
  
**Veemon tries to comfort Gatomon after she rejects Renamon**  
"Now I see Patamon's approach..." Veemon mumbled quietly under his breath as watched the small  
white cat whom he cared so deeply for pour her heart out to him.  
"Hmm? Wh-what do you m-mean Veemon?" she asked, trying to pull herself together, making Veemon flinch.  
He didn't want to make her angry. Should he tell the truth and risk the chance of angering her or lie?  
Veemon was a terrible liar... He looked into her eyes. She didn't need any more misplaced truths.  
"To be honest, looking at you... You look so sad, so helpless. Gatomon... I want to hold you...  
to comfort you..." He stopped as he saw an expression of anger cross her face.  
"But I want to ask your permission first... and do it only as a friend." he finished,  
as her emotion softened. Her face clenched up in emotional pain and agony as she turned her face  
to the ground as if to hide it, nodding. Veemon carfully put one hand on her shoulder.  
  
She flinched slightly from the touch, before he rested it there, the warmth of his hand sinking in.  
He slowly, so as not to alarm her, moved himself beside her, resting his other hand on her arm.  
He didn't want to end up on the wrong side of this kitty's wrath.  
To his supprise, she pushed her body against his, letting his arms work as potential blankets to  
the warm bed of comfort veemon provided.  
He gasped slightly at first, fearing he had overstepped his boundaries and made her strike,  
but sighed quietly with relief as he realised his quick judgement.  
He held her tightly as she wept into his shoulder, him rocking her back and forth slowly and silently,  
leaving only the sound of raindrops against the window to fill the void of silence the two created.  
Her tears danced across his chest and down his body, as he couldn't feel it, trying not to enjoy  
the feeling of her fur against his skin as he had always loved, but instead to help absorb  
the feelings of depression and desire his friend held.  
  
Veemon gasped more obviously as he felt the strange sensation of gatomon's lips against his chest.  
"G-gatomon, was that-" he was cut off by a quick, albeit powerful mash of her lips to his,  
tears dropping off her damp face.  
"Veemon, shhh...... please, I want this...." she spoke softly as she wrapped her arms around him,  
pulling him closer, embracing him once more. Thoughts flew through his mind like a diesel train.  
_Is this right??... Davis always tells me to do things for the greater good..._  
_For the greater good?_ he asked himself in his mind.  
_What is the greater good? Is the greater good for myself or those around me?_  
He had finally made a decision. He pushed her off him to her supprise, a tear forming  
in the corner of his eye. What was he doing? Was he really giving this up...?  
"Gatomon, stop... you don't want to do this..." he nearly sobbed, only half believing his own words,  
his inner concience throwing a ticker tape parade while his darker side was stabbing itself  
with it's own tiny little cartoonish pitchfork.  
  
"Veemon-"  
"No, let me finish... do you still love Renamon?"  
Gatomon avoided his deep, accusing sable eyes.  
"Yes...but-" "Gatomon, part of love is understanding... Do you understand what she went through??"  
Veemon was more sincere than he's ever been in his time on this earth.  
"...yes, but-"  
"Do you forgive her??" he choked out, holding the lump in his throat.  
"Veemon-"  
"DO you?!?" he asked, this time almost snapping as a new tear, warm and thin ran down her cheek.  
Gatomon couldn't seem to find her voice to answer, but simply nodded.  
"Go to her...." Veemon spoke, biting the inside of his mouth to quench the pain.  
"Veemon..."  
"Go to her now, Gatomon..." Veemon half advised, half ordered as she turned her head away from him,  
before turning it back, kissing him on the cheek and dashing out onto the terrace,  
and then onto the adjacent rooftop.  
Veemon sat in the dark silence for what seemed like hours but was only minutes,  
before he moved his hands to his face, moaning in agony, as he leaned down to cry... alone.  
  
  
**Renamon and Veemon after Gatomon has accidently humiliated him**  
Renamon sighed to herself rolling her eyes boredly as she vanished into the night.  
The now-familiar sight of Davis's room faded into her sight as did a familiar blue dragon,  
his back facing her, growling to himself.  
She looked around, rather supprised at what a wreck the room had became since last she'd seen it.  
Veemon..." she muttered more in supprise at the tragedy which was previously a room...  
"Did you do... this?" her eyes moved across to fist marks in the wall, broken peices of furniture,  
she wasn't even aware he was capable of such destructive force.  
"YOU!" Veemon spun around snarling, not like the happy-go-lucky Veemon she had known,  
but like a true Digimon; a warmachine like herself... a beast.  
"Veemon, I-"  
"YOU SPIED ON ME! INVADED MY PRIVACY! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?!?"  
"Veemon, I-"  
"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"  
"How was this any different than what you did to us?!?" she snapped to his supprise,  
his eyes widening in comprehension.  
"That's it..." he muttered with understanding in his voice as his eyes went from supprised to enraged  
as her seemed to reach a higher enlightenment.  
"You did this... for revenge...?"  
Renamon's eyes widened slightly in supprise, but before she even had a chance to answer...  
"I tried...no... we tried to cheer you up... and THIS is how you repay us?!?"  
The fox frowns slightly.  
"Are you doing this to the OTHERS AS WE SPEAK?!?" he roared, making her step back slightly,  
confused at herself for even being the slightest bit intimidated.  
"Veemon-"  
"VEE HEADBUTT!!!!" he screamed, not even letting her finish as he flew forward at a tremendous speed,  
it seemed to move in slow motion as she felt the wave of pain overtaking her, he had hit directly  
in the ribs forcing her against the wall, her breath leaving her as he moved his head back,  
she could feel herself reluctantly fall to the side, clutching her midsection, gasping for breath  
as if her ribs had been cracked as she fell into her subconcious.  
Veemon backed up, gasping, supprised at how good that felt, providing all his other attacks  
to inanimate objects and surfaces had done nothing. He surveyed his work.  
"She deserved it! She was spying on me! ...but what about when she comes to...?"  
He smirked as a lightbulb flashed over his head.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open at the feeling of cold rain on her face as she turned over,  
vomiting onto the ground.  
"How...how could he... have such strength?" she wondered to herself, amazed at the scale of power  
to size as she tried to sit up, her stomache burning with pain.  
Immediatly she heard laughter.  
Not one person...  
Not even two...  
But dozens...  
It wasn't a normal laugh. It was an accusing, harsh laugh, ringing in her ears,  
as she realised she was surrounded...  
An area of free space, with a radius of about 20 feet around her, but after that people.  
Humans. Hozens and dozens. Men women and children... all laughing at her.  
The feeling was unlike any she had ever experienced.  
Humiliation.... she was a victim... and she couldn't stand it.... What were they laughing at?!?  
She stood up shakily, her eyes moving around, she felt... strange... Something was different.  
Her paws brushed something... her thighs itched.  
Her eyes gazed down, widening... she was wearing tight, pink panties... and a bra...  
Not just any bra, but a pointy bra... with little bells jingling off the ends.  
A blush unlike any other overcame her.  
The laughs accused her... tearing into her soul as she felt tears well up in her eyes  
before she vanished into the night, the underwear and bra going with her...  
But she knew the laughs would follow no matter how far she ran...  
  
  
**Davis refuses to let Renamon in**  
Renamon's pupils thinned to slits with anger as she knew her helplessness towards a fellow Tamer.  
Davis didn't even smirk, despite himself, as he began to close the door on her,  
before she moved one hand against it, stopping him.  
"Please... I insist..." she spoke with a hiss.  
Before he could answer, her hand darted faster than the eye can see,  
clenching around his throat like a vice grip, as his eyes widened in fear, pain and supprise.  
"Let me see him now, Davis... or Ruki's love won't be able to save you."  
He clenched his teeth with anger and pain, his hands grasping hers, doing nothing.  
Her grip tightened.  
"I recomend you reconsider fast." his eyes clenched shut as hit wind tunnel was cut off.  
He was helpless... But he couldn't do this to Veemon.  
He couldn't let this messenger of fate hurt him. Not his partner... not his friend.  
A miracle of strength was blessed upon the chosen, as he found the power to raise his foot,  
replaying years and years of soccer practice, striking her dead in the chest,  
knocking her back to the wall, which she grasped firmly in instinct and supprise  
while Davis fell to the floor, clutching his throat, gasping for air.  
"How DARE you..." Renamon snarled, losing control as she lept forward to the downed,  
protective Tamer, swinging her foot forward, hitting him square in the lungs,  
sending him flying across the room, and into the couch which promtly fell over backwards,  
him with it, as he rolled off and against the wall, where he lay still.  
The door to Davis' room opened up, revealing a familiar blue dragon as he looked around in supprise.  
"What in God's name was... DAVISH!" he stopped himself completly, running to him, by his side.  
"Davis are you alright?!?"  
Davis didn't speak, laying still, breathing heavily in his subconcious, a trickle of blood  
ran from the crack of his lips.  
Veemon's eyes clenched shut, a tear rolling from the corner as he held his best friend close,  
pushing his face into the young boy's hair.  
"Davis, i'm so sorry..." he sobbed silently. "I'm not worth protecting..."  
Renamon watched the scene before her. Had justice been done?  
Was it all in good balance? Or did she overstep her-  
"YOU..."  
Veemon's voice sounded less like the friendly blue happy-go-lucky lizard guy she had come to know,  
but like an enraged beast... a demon... a dragon...  
  
  
_**Last words**_  
Well, as always I'd like to thank all those people who read this.  
I'd also like to thank the guys who created Digimon, Toei Animation.  
I definately DO NOT thank the German Dubbers.  
Errr... And I do not thank the US Dubbers either.  
All right then, see you in season 3!  
And I hope some of you will read my other fics!  
*sighs* Yeah. And of course Jodan's fics! ^__^  



End file.
